Por un sueño soy El
by chica-seddie21
Summary: Sam intentara conseguir como sea su sueño, incluso convertirse en su hermano, ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a Freddie? ¿Freddie creerá que le gustan los hombres?
1. El Plan

_**Hola este es mi primer fic, es basado en una pelicula que vi y me gusto mucho se llama "Ella es el chico", espero que les guste. Es AU**_

_**Bueno iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider, el asesino de ilusiones seddies, y como ya dije tampoco la historia, salvo algunos cambio que le agrege.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"El Plan"<strong>_

**Sam P.O.V**

Estaba en clase de ciencias de la comunicación, me encanta, de hecho creo que es lo único que me gusta de la escuela ya que no es del todo mi agrado, pero siempre eh querido ser productora de algún programa de televisión, si ya se suena un poco ñoño pero me encanta todo lo referente a la tecnología, además de que mi compañero de clase es mi lindo novio Derek, es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y el más deseado por las chicas, llegara a ser un gran productor, ya que es el mejor en todo lo tecnológico.

-Muy bien vamos a comenzar a planear que vamos a hacer para la competencia contra Ridgeway- dijo nuestro maestro.

-claro tenemos que ganarles-dijeron unos chicos.

-muy bien quien tiene algunas ideas-dijo Phil, ese era el nombre de nuestro maestro.

-creo que….-iba a dar mi idea pero Derek me interrumpió.

-mira linda, creo que nosotros los chicos vamos a ponernos de acuerdo-me dijo.

-pero ¿porque?-me sorprendió lo que dijo.

-es que ….-se quedo pensando, parecía que estaba buscando una escusa para no decirme la verdad.

-no queremos mujeres en el equipo-dijo uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?, pero eso no es cierto verdad Derek- le pregunte de seguro estaban bromeando.

-bueno linda es la verdad, es mejor que seamos puros hombres-dijo.

-como ¿Por qué?-le respondí me comenzaba a sentir triste.

-mira es que las mujeres no son buenas en eso de la producción y cosas técnicas-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-entonces en que somos buenas según ustedes-todo rastro de tristeza se convirtió inmediatamente en coraje, en la clase solo éramos 3 mujeres, mis mejores amigas, Laura, Claudia y claro yo.

-en cocinar, cuidar a los niños, lavar, planchar, ya sabes todos los labores domesticas-me dijo y sus amigos comenzaron a reír, el solo me dio una pequeña de sus risas que tanto me gustaban pero que desde hoy detestaba.

-maestro usted que piensa-era lógico que el maestro nos iba a defender y regañaría a los chicos, con cosas como. "chicos eso no es verdad" o "claro que ustedes también están en el grupo", pero….

-los chicos tienen razón, es mejor que sean puros hombres, son mejor en todo esto, ustedes pueden participar en el video, bailando o cosas de ese tipo, que solo las chicas saben hacer-nos respondió, no lo puedo creer nuestro maestro era un machista de lo peor.

-muy bien cariño-le dije a Derek dándole una leve sonrisa la cual me correspondió el muy idiota-entonces búscate a otra novia y a otras chicas para su tonto video, porque nosotros nos vamos -y mi sonrisa se desapareció.

-por favor linda es por tu bien sabes que no tienes oportunidad en una carrera como esta-dijo tratando de sonar tierno, cosa que no me creí ni tantito.

-además, a ustedes todavía les falta mucho por saber, y fin de la discusión-Laura y Claudia no decían nada pero estaban igual que yo de molestas, puede que sea cierto, me encanta todo lo de producción y lo tecnológico, me falta aprender y perfeccionar mas unas cosas, como manejar mejor la cámara y el uso de algunos efectos, cosas de ese tipo, pero sé que puedo lograrlo y se los voy a demostrar.

-muy bien pues fin de la relación-me di la vuelta para alejarme de ahí, escuche como los tontos de sus amigos se reían.

-Sam, es que no quiero que te ilusiones con cosas que no….-pero no lo deje terminar porque le estrelle mi mano contra su mejilla.

- eres un patán-y me aleje de ahí junto con Laura y Claudia.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto Laura.

-claro, es bueno darme cuenta la clase de tipo que es Derek-me sentía triste y decepcionada, pero el sentimiento que reinaba dentro de mí era el tremendo odio que sentía hacia él.

-bueno chicas, me voy a casa-les dije.

-segura que vas a estar bien-me pregunto Claudia, ellas sabían cuanto quería participar en esa competencia contra Ridgeway y cuanto me gusta la tecnología y producción.

-sí, nos vemos-Salí de la escuela.

Camine rumbo a mi casa, necesitaba pensar en que iba a hacer no quería dejar de asistir a ciencias de la comunicación, pero era lógico que Phil ya no nos quería ahí, lo malo era que no era una clase obligatoria, por lo tanto nadie le exigiría que nos aceptara.

Me coloque los audífonos de mi ipod, la música siempre me relajaba, eso sería útil para disminuir el coraje que sentía, cubrí mi cabeza con el gorro de mi chamarra, ya que comenzaban a caer unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, al llegar a mi casa, sentí como alguien me tomo por el hombro fuertemente y me hizo girar para quedar frente a esa persona, que para mi mala suerte era Nicol, la novia de mi hermano.

-que te pasa-le pregunte confundida.

-perdón, pensé que eras tu hermano, de espaldas se parecen tanto-era la típica chica fresita y hueca, que solo piensa en moda, ¡hay! Era insoportable.

-pues ya viste que, así que bye-le hice una seña con la mano y me voltee para entrar a mi casa.

-espera, ¿donde está Samuel?-me detuvo para preguntarme por mi hermano.

-mira Nicol, no lo sé, apenas voy a entrar a mi casa, claro si me dejas-le respondí con fastidio.

-dile que lo estoy buscando y que me llame-

-sí, sí, yo le digo, adiós-entre a mi casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero que chica tan mas odiosa.

-hola cariño que bueno que ya llegaste, ¿qué crees?, te tengo una sorpresita-me dijo mi madre en tono cantarín.

Hay no, lo que me faltaba para terminar este día tan horrible, la loca de mi madre, no me malentiendan la quiero, pero está empeñada en convertirme en toda una princesita, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se preocupan siempre en como lucen, el maquillaje y todos esas cosas.

-mamá hoy no por favor, eh tenido una mal día -le dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras para subir a mi recamara, todo lo que quería es recostarme y que este día terminara.

-esto te animara ya lo veras-me tapo los ojos y me guío hasta la sala.

-sorpresa-me mostro unos vestidos, -estos son unos hermosos vestidos para tu presentación en sociedad- dijo con una gran alegría.

-mamá, ya te lo eh dicho no me interesa mi presentación en sociedad-este acto tan maravilloso, nótese mi sarcasmo, es donde se nos presenta a la sociedad como todas unas damas y princesitas, exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy.

-como eh podido tener una hija que solo quiere pasarse el día grabando cosas y usando aparatos tecnológicos, que son para hombres y ñoños-dijo con una mano en la cintura.

-eh vuelto a la normalidad mama nos sacaron de ciencias de la comunicación-y me dila vuelta para alejarme de ahí.

-ya no harás videos, ni nada de eso-me pregunto con emoción.

-sí, se termino-dije.

-qué pena-dijo pero con una sonrisa en los labios,-apuesto que cuando Derek te ve con este vestido le vas a encantar-

-ups, termine con el mamá-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-me dijo con tristeza.

-ahora no quiero hablar de eso-le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-es tan guapo, masculino, es popular-me dijo muy emocionada.

-¿porque no sales con el tu mama?-le respondí para que ya me dejara en paz, entre a la habitación de mi hermano.

-hola, Samuel-lo salude.

-hola, Sam-me dijo mientras guardaba ropa en un mochila.

-Nicol, te anda buscando, ¿Por qué sales con ella?-le pregunte con cara de fastidio.

-porque es guapa-y arrojo su mochila por la ventana.

-sabes que tenemos una puerta-le dije bromeando.

-sí, pero no quiero que nuestra madre me vea, cree que voy a casa de papá y papá cree que me quedo aquí, y en 2 días piensan que voy a la Uni, es la ventaja de tener padres divorciados-me respondió mientras cerraba una maleta.

-espera, pero entonces a dónde vas-no entendía bien ahora que se traía entre manos.

-a Londres, un par de semanas-

- pero se puede saber a qué-hay no esto me huele a problemas.

-mi grupo tiene una actuación en un festival-dijo emocionado.

-y que vas a hacer con la Uni-dije.

-es ahí donde tu linda hermanita me vas a ayudar-usando es tonito con el que siempre me convence.

-así y como te puedo ayudar yo-lo que me faltaba en este día.

-podrías fingir que eres mama y llamar a Ridgeway, y decir que estoy enfermo, algo que me mantuviera en cama por 2 semanas-

-Samuel, por eso te expulsaron de la antigua universidad, porque casi no asistías, creo que no es buena idea comenzar así en esta-esto ya no me gustaba.

-yo quiero ser músico, para que tanto estudiar, además si quieres alcanzar tus sueños, a veces debes romper las reglas-

-sabes cuál es el porcentaje de músicos que consiguen ser famosos-le dije.

-seguro el mismo grupo de productoras técnicas-me respondió y salió por la ventana.

-te veré en dos semanas hermanita-me grito para después irse.

-Samuel, Samuel-le grite.

-¿hablabas con tu hermano?-entro mama por la puerta, sorprendida.

-este…. Si, por teléfono-le dije mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-oh, mira imagínate estamos en la fiesta de presentación, te llaman por tu nombre y apareces con este vestido-me dijo con gran alegría.

-hay no-dije con cara de asco-lo siento mama, una vez prometí nunca llevar vestidos de princesa-

-sabes una cosa, a veces creo que podrías ser tu hermano-y salió de la habitación.

Me acerque al espejo y tome una foto de mi hermano, la mire detenidamente y pensé-puede que tengas razón-murmure,-si no te unes a ellos véncelos-y tenía un plan, mi hermano tiene razón si quieres conseguir tus sueños debes romper algunas reglas y porque no hasta suplantar a alguien, sabía muy bien quien me iba a ayudar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, ¿dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, la sigo o no?, acepto criticas constructivas.<strong>_


	2. Manos a la obra

_**Aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan schneider, que ojala y se de cuenta del error que cometio al terminar con Seddie.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Manos a la obra"<strong>

**Sam P.O.V**

Me dirijia a la estética de mi amigo Spencer, sabía que él me ayudaría, en el camino llame a mis amigas y nos quedamos de ver allá.

-hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron-salude a Claudia y Laura

-para que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia-me dijo Laura.

-necesito que me ayuden, en algo que voy a hacer-les di una sonrisa picara.

-Spencer, como estas-le salude.

-pero Samantha que gusto verte-

-Sam, ya sabes que no me gusta samantha-le advertí pero con una sonrisa.

-y que las trae por aquí-se dirigió a nosotras y nos saludo de beso.

-necesito que me conviertas en Samuel-le dije

-jajaja, que simpática siempre bromeando, de verdad que se les ofrece, manicure, algún corte, tinte o peinado-me dijo sin creer en lo que le pedí.

-ya te lo dije, quiero parecerme a Samuel-mis amigas se sorprendieron al igual que Spencer.

-pero porque quieres hacer eso-me pregunto confundido.

-porque lo voy a suplantar en Ridgeway, para derrotar a Cornwall -

-dudo mucho que puedas hacerte pasar por tu hermano-

-porque lo dices, de hecho Nicol me confundió con él, bueno estaba de espaldas, pero…-

-por eso, tu lo has dicho de espaldas, de frente es diferente-y apunto su mirada a mi busto.

-ah, cierto, pero no se algo se puede hacer ¿no?-

-creo que si-

-entonces me ayudaras-le pregunte con una cara de suplica, por lo cual no se pudo negar.

-ok, pero también tienes que saber comportarte como hombre-me dijo y enseguida, pusimos manos a la obra.

Comenzamos la transformación, primero me puso unos enormes bigotes claro que mi hermano no tenia bigotes, entonces desechados, después una barba, desechada también-¡siguiente!-le dije.

tuve que imitar a los hombres que veía en la calle, su caminar y su comportamiento, caminaba detrás de ellos haciendo lo que ellos hacían, algunos volteaban y me miraban raro, yo solo sonreía y pasaba de largo apenada.

Después vino lo más difícil, esconder a mis amigas, bueno mejor dicho mi busto, colocando una venda alrededor del.

-muy bien, ve a empacar y regresas para convertirte en Samuel, yo te llevare a Ridgeway -me dijo Spencer.

Me puse a empacar mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta para salir, pero no contaba con mi madre, siempre tan oportuna.

-adónde vas cariño-me dijo

-mamá ya te lo dije, me voy 2 semanas a casa de papá-le dije tratando de sonar convincente ya que mentía.

-a no claro que no me dijiste y no vas, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este verano-sonaba algo triste, pero sabía bien como convencerla.

-mira mamá eh pensado en lo que has dicho, Nicol estará ahí con Samuel, y creo que ella me aconsejara sobre cómo ser una dama, para la presentación en sociedad-le dije tratando de sonar emocionada, para que fuera creíble.

-ah, pero que buena idea, se que te la pasara muy bien-me dijo con mucha emoción, sabía que la había convencido.

-muy bien, habrá un acto benéfico la próxima sema, va a ser una feria, tu hermano prometió estar hay así que recuérdaselo cuando lo veas-

-genial-dije sarcásticamente.

-hay que bien por fin serás toda una señorita casadera, que alegria-decía mientras me daba un abrazo.

-sí, que emoción, bueno mamá, adiós- Salí de la casa abrumada con tanta felicidad por parte de mi madre.

Llegue con Spencer y me convirtió en Samuel, usaba una peluca y patillas, todo falso ya que no quería cortar mi cabello, mi hermano era rubio igual que yo, además de que teníamos los dos los ojos azules, en verdad era muy parecida a Samuel, esto iba a ser muy fácil, bueno al menos eso pensaba yo, acostumbrarme al cambio de nombre era pan comido, ya que Sam también se utilizaba para abreviar el nombre de Samuel.

Subí al auto de Spencer y fuimos rumbo a Ridgeway, llegamos y yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-listo, Samuel-me pregunto Spencer.

Me baje del coche y parecía todo un chico, pero el miedo se apodero de mi.

-crees que podre hacerlo-le pregunte a Spencer.

-seguro que si-dijo.

Paso un chico junto a mí y me saludo, en ese momento, entre al coche.

-¡oh dios! este lo sabe-le dije a Spencer.

-claro que no-dijo.

-si vámonos, quiero irme a casa-le dije muy nerviosa.

-quieres calmarte, no sabe nada-

-sí, esto no va a funcionar-

-¡no!, vamos andando- y me empujo para que saliera del coche.

-repasémoslo una vez más-dijo-prueba la voz-me ordeno.

-hola soy Samuel, pero todos me dicen Sam-dije tratando de sonar como un chico.

-bien veamos como caminas-

Comencé a caminar, como había estado practicando.

-ahora escupe-escupí como todo un macho-estoy orgulloso-me dijo y me dio un abrazo, se lo respondí pero inmediatamente me aleje.

-apártate-le dije, no quería parecer un chico raro abrazando a otro chico.

Me di la vuelta para entrar a Ridgeway, pero Spencer me llamo.

-espera-y medio mi cámara-se un buen chico-le sonreí y entre a la que sería mi escuela por 2 semanas.

Caminaba por la escuela y sentía como si todos me miraran y supieran que era una chica, creo que estaba un poco paranoica. Entre al área de dormitorios y había un montón de chico jugando y aventándose cosas fuera de sus dormitorios-puedo hacerlo, soy un chico, soy un chico-me dije a mi misma dándome ánimos tenia que lograrlo. Busque mi dormitorio y entre rápidamente estaba muy nerviosa, cerré la puerta rápidamente y al girarme me di cuenta que había 3 chicos dentro, uno de ellos estaba sin camisa y me veía un poco raro.

-hola-dije tratando de sonar tranquila-son mis compañeros de cuarto-les pregunte, el chico sin camisa, solo rio y me pregunto.

-cómo te llamas-

-Samuel Puckett, pero dime Sam-

-Freddie Benson-me respondió ofreciéndome la mano, yo estaba tan nerviosa que le correspondí pero también le di un abrazo, pensé que era lo normal,

-está bien, está bien- me dijo pero se retorció y me aparto, creo que había sido algo incomodo.

-ellos son Gibby y Brad, están en el cuarto de alado-dijo presentándome a sus amigos.

-el dormitorio de primer curso está en otro lado enano-me dijo Gibby .

-en serio cuántos años tienes-pregunto ahora Brad, creo que después de todo no parecía tan hombre, bueno no en comparación a ellos.

-voy 2 cursos adelantado, soy listo-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y me senté en la cama, pero muy a la orilla ya que casi me caigo, está en verdad muy nerviosa.

-por cierto sabes cuándo inicia el taller de ciencias de la comunicación-le pregunte a mi compañero de cuarto Freddie.

-a las 12, tu sabes de tecnología y esas cosas-me pregunto.

-sí, soy muy buena con la cámara-creo que exagera, lo que te hacen los nervios, me puse a desempacar mis cosas-y tu también sabes de tecnología, ¿colega?, ¿hermano?, ¿amigo?-le dije tratando de adivinar cómo se dicen los chicos entre ellos.

-sí, manejo la cámara y soy bueno con los efectos, Gibby y Brad son buenos con la música y melodías-dijo apuntando a sus amigos.

Al sacar mis cosas, salió una caja de tampones fuera de mi mochila.

-¿Por qué llevas tampones?-pregunto Freddie muy sorprendido.

No puede ser, se me tenía que ocurrir algo rápido si no estaba acabada-piensa Sam tienes que decir algo-murmuraba, pero no sabía qué, entonces de pronto se me ocurrió algo.

-sufro hemorragias nasales-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-y te los metes en la nariz-pregunto Gibby sorprendido.

-Sí, que no lo habían hecho nunca-todos negaron con la cabeza.

-pues es fácil solo lo tomas y te lo pones en la nariz, así-les dije mientras les mostraba como, ellos rieron.

-oh Freddie tu compañero está un poco loco-le dijo Gibby riendo.

-cada día vez algo nuevo-le respondió Freddie de igual forma.

Bueno era un hecho estoy iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensé, y más aun mi compañero de cuarto, Freddie Benson no estaba nada mal, pero que estaba pensando se supone que soy un chico, ¡oh! no, estas van a ser las 2 semanas más difíciles de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias! por leer y espero sus comentarios.<strong>_


	3. No fui seleccionada

_**Aquí esta otro capítulo espero sea de su agrado y de nuevo.**_

_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneide.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>No fui seleccionada"<strong>

**Sam P.O.V**

Estaba en las elecciones para entrar al taller de ciencias de la comunicación, en este solo entraban los que mejor manejaban todo lo tecnológico y sabían mejor sobre producción, hoy por suerte comenzaban.

-muy bien estamos aquí para escoger a los mejores, los que se enfrentaran contra Cornwall-dijo el maestro, era un hombre con una cara de pocos amigos parecía el entrenador de un equipo de futbol.

-cada quien va a entregar un video de 3 minutos, y los mejores serán los que estén en el grupo, solo pueden entrar 10, los demás serán asistentes, tienen 30 minutos para presentar los videos-nos ordeno.

Levante la mano para preguntar-tiene que ser de algo en especifico-los demás chicos rieron, no entendí porque.

-mira…..-me miro con duda-Sam-titubee-mi nombre es Samuel-le respondí más segura.

-bien Samuel solo muéstrame un buen video, ¿correcto?-me dijo, era seguro que terminaría como entrenador gruñón y mandón.

-ok-le respondí un poco intimidada.

Nos dio unos equipos y nos ordeno que empezáramos, todo corrieron a grabar, yo me quede por un momento estática, eran muchas cosas las que nos había dado, tome la cámara tenía muchos botones creo que después de todo no era tan buena en esto, por fin logre encenderla, me dispuse a grabar a una pareja de novios se veían muy románticos, pero creo que al chico no le pareció que grabara, me quería golpear por suerte su novia lo detuvo y se alejo con el, pero antes de retirarse ella me arrojo un papel lo levante y me sorprendí al ver lo que decía, era sus teléfono y me pedía que la llamara, si que era extraño, seguí buscando que grabar, camine hacia unos jardines y vi como Freddie estaba escondido tras unos arbustos grabando algo.

-que pasa colega-le di una palmada en la espalda en señal de saludo, parece que a si se saludan los chicos, espero no parecer exagerada.

-shhh, no hagas ruido o se va a dar cuenta-me dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-quien se va a dar cuenta-le pregunte con el mismo tono mientras veía tras los arbustos.

-Carly Shay la chica más linda que existe-dijo embobado mirando a una chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-eso es todo lo que grabaras- le pregunte.

-que tiene de malo, acaso no es linda-seguía con su cara de tonto.

-pues si pero….-

-y que me dices tú, ya tienes algo hecho-¡hay no! tenía razón y ya solo faltaban 5 minuto para entregar el video.

-bueno si algo, adiós-y salí corriendo de ahí necesitaba completar el video ya que solo pude grabar 2 minutos a la pareja de novios, antes de que me quisiera golpear el chico y la chica me coqueteara.

-muy bien Sam-me dijo el maestro.

-sí, ¿Qué pasa?-le dije sorprendida de habérmelo encontrado.

-se acabo el tiempo, vamos al salón-al llegar ya estaban todos los chicos, yo no termine mi video, pero no tenía otra opción iba a tener que mostrar solo los 2 minutos que pude grabar, fuimos pasando de uno en uno con Antoni ese era el nombre de nuestro maestro, para mostrarle lo que habíamos hecho, yo fui la ultima, las piernas me temblaban, me acerque y encendí la cámara para mostrarle lo que tenia, no había tenido tiempo de revisar yo misma el video, así que esperaba que estuviera bien, al reproducir el video la pantalla estaba toda negra y solo se escuchaban leves susurros de 2 personas platicando.

-Samuel, creo que debiste quitar la tapa de la cámara-me dijo Antoni, no puede ser estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta que estuve grabando sin antes haber quitado la tapa de la cámara.

-creo, que lo olvide-dije apenada.

-bien ve a tu lugar-me indico Antoni.

-Bien chicos, voy a nombrar a los que van a estar en el grupo que competirá con Cornwall-comenzó a nombrar a varios chicos, cuando ya solo faltaban 3 para completar los 10.

-Freddie, Gibby y Brad, el resto que no fue nombrado serán los asistentes, pero no se sientan mal también son parte del grupo, solo que ustedes no competirán contra Cornwall-y salió del salón, yo estaba muy triste, no me convertí en mi hermano para nada, así que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por qué Antoni me dejara competir, me fui rumbo a mi cuarto no estaba con ánimos de nada, cuando un chico me pregunto si yo era Samuel Puckett, yo le respondí que si y me dijo que el director me quería ver en su oficina, lo que me faltaba, llegue a la oficina y la secretaria me indico que esperara al director adentro así que me senté en una silla junto a su escritorio, estaba tan nerviosa que me estaba quitando la venda que traía sobre mi busto-perfecto ya lo sabe-pensaba, cuando de pronto vi unos cajones me acerque para buscar el expediente de Samuel, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y cerré el cajo rápidamente quise retirarme de ahí pero una parte de la venda que traía fuera de mi camisa quedo atrapada por el cajón.

-Samuel Puckett-dijo el director, yo le sonreí tratando de parecer lo más normal posible y que no se diera cuenta de que estaba atrapada gracias al cajón.

-soy el director Ted Franklin, bienvenido a Ridgeway, mucho gusto-dijo acercándose a mí, yo le di la mano y lo salude.

-mucho gusto señor, supe que quería verme-le dije.

-quería darle la bienvenida-y comenzó a cantar- bienvenido bienvenido a Ridgeway, bienvenido bienvenido a Ridgeway-termino de cantar-solo te llame para darte la bienvenida y saber cómo te siente-dijo, yo trataba de liberar la venda del cajón jalándola para que no se diera cuenta que estaba atorada.

-bien, me siento excelente, solo que ocupado por ser un muchacho-estaba tan nerviosa, que no sabia que decir.

-ser un muchacho claro, veamos tu expediente-quería abrir el cajón pero no se podía-parece que está atascado-decía mientras tiraba del cajón con fuerza, yo jale la venda y después le di un golpe con la mano al cajón y este se abrió de inmediato le di la espalda para esconder mi venda dentro de la camisa mientras el buscaba mi expediente.

-bien, te atrape-dijo, yo me sorprendí ahora si este era el fin y voltee para verlo-ya sé que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director, pero no aceptare que me digas que no, haber siéntate en la silla del director-dijo con alegría mientras apuntaba su silla-siéntate con confianza-y me dio una palmadita en la espalda, yo me senté todavía estaba algo sorprendida, el se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a mi-y dime Samuel Puckett, te gusta nuestra escuela-

-si es muy bonita-respond.

-sabes Samuel, yo también fui un alumno de transferencia-y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a mi-así que tengo especial interés en los alumnos que nos transfieren, y que no te sorprenda si me presento de vez en cuando sin anunciarme para ver cómo vas-esto no me gustaba nada.

-si, siempre es bienvenido-le dije para parecer tranquila.

-ahora fuera-dijo en tono simpático y me apunto con el dedo hacia la puerta, salí tan rapido que no me di cuenta y choque con una chica tirándola al suelo con todo y sus libro.

-disculpa-y la ayude a juntar sus cosas.

-estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo juntando también sus cosas, la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió y salió el.

-que esta pasa..-y al darse cuenta de que estaba ayudando a la chica a juntar sus cosas-ah conociendo al sexo opuesto, ¿no es así?-dijo pícaramente-la dinámica entre hombre y mujer toda esa tensión sexual todo es parte de la experiencia de la escuela, así que sigan, sigan por favor, pero que sea limpio, la abstinencia es la clave, la mejor manera de no..-pero no termino su discurso ya que al ver la cara de duda que teníamos se metió a su oficina, pero que le pasaba a este director, primero que nada yo no pertenecia al sexo opuesto, claro que el no lo sabia y no queria que lo supiera, mientras daba ese discurso tan raro yo mire a la chica que tenía un cara de sorpresa mezclada con duda igual que la mía, de hecho su cara me era familiar pero no sabía de dónde, cuando el director se fue ella me miro riendo.

-siempre es así de amistoso-le pregunte.

-hablas enserio, así es cuando es grosero-dijo con una risita, nos levantamos.

-oye que bonitos zapatos-le dije

-¿te gustan? los compre en lindos brillos-

-hay venden zapatos-le pregunte con alegría y con mi voz de chica.

-si junto a los accesorios-me di cuenta que no debí preguntar eso ya que se supone que era un chico, me aclare la garganta para continuar con una voz mas gruesa.

-aquí están tus libros-y se los entregue.

-gracias-dijo por suerte no se dio cuenta de nada.

-bueno yo creo que iré con algún amigo o algo así, adiós- y salí de hay todavía muy nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado.

Tenía mucha hambre así que fui a la cafetería, me acerque para pedir mi comida.

-aquí tienes un sándwich y una manzana-me dijo el director que estaba vestido como los que entregan la comida en la cafetería.

-gracias-tome las cosas y me fui a buscar una mesa, si que hablaba enserio cuando dijo que se aparecería sin anunciar, vi una mesa donde estaban Gibby, Brad y Freddie, había un lugar entre Gibby y Brad, me acerque.

-hola amigos, ¿puedo sentarme?, si ya lo hice, gracias-les dije mientras me sentaba todavía era muy difícil eso de ser chico-eso de la selección para el grupo que competirá, es un fraude ¿no?, ponerme a mi como asistente, tengo razón o no tengo razón-les dije muy animadamente tratando de hacer platica, de verdad que esto no estaba siendo nada fácil, solo me miraron algo confundidos.

-eso de la competencia contra Cornwall va hacer interesante no creen-les pregunte ya más tranquila.

-por qué piensas eso-pregunto Freddie.

-bueno mi hermana estudia hay y antes salía con el idiota de Derek Peyton-ellos comenzaron a reír.

-yo lo conozco bien, una vez lo hice llorar en una competencia de videos-dijo Freddie riendo.

-espera fuiste tú-pregunte con sorpresa.

-claro que si-

-fue muy divertido-dijo Gibby

-guau-dije mientras veía a Freddi, tenía una linda sonrisa.

-tu hermana es atractiva-me pregunto Brad.

-mmm.. supongo que sí-dije algo confundida-si, ella tiene una gran personalidad-respondí ya más segura.

-ahh vaya-dijeron Freddie y los demás ya sin interés, creo que esa no fue muy buena respuesta, ¿porque los hombres son tan complicados?.

-hay viene-le dijo Brad a Freddie y todos voltearon para ver a una chica que estaba en la barra de comida.

-mira que trasero tiene esa castaña-les dije para sonar mas macho, tenía que encajar de alguna manera.

-no hables así de ella, por favor-me dijo Freddie serio.

-¿porque? Acaso es tu novia –le dije en tono burlesco, claro ella era a la que estaba grabando a escondidas y con la que choque fuera de la oficina del director, si mal no recuerdo creo que se llama Carly.

-jajaja, eso quisiera-dijo Brad, Freddie le lanzo una mirada asesina y Brad dejo de reír.

-hasta hace poco ella salía con un chico, pero él la dejo y ahora es un desastre emocional, confianza y autoestima por los suelos-dijo Gibby, yo mire a la chica y en verdad se veía triste me dio pena.

-en términos nuestros, es hora de atacar-dijo Brad y choco la mano con Gibby.

-odio a ese tonto-dijo Freddie, mientras veía como se sentaba un tipo al lado de ella y le decía algo referente a su sándwich, ella se lo quito con cara de fastidio.

-oh oh, parece que ya tienes competencia-le dije a Freddie, con mi mismo tono burlesco.

-solo es Nevel-me contesto.

-es un perdedor-dijeron Gibby y Brad, yo mire a la chica en verdad se veía triste.

-se ve muy triste, me rompe el corazón-les dije con tono dulce y era verdad, se lo que se siente terminar con alguien, todos me miraron confundidos.

-miren, en verdad la entiendo ¿sí?-sonando ya como chico-yo acabo de terminar una mala relación, tu crees que conoces a alguien y luego te das cuenta que todo ha sido una mentira, cada caricia, cada beso…-y todos se fueron de ahí, creo que de nuevo estaba actuando extraño, salía la chica que hay dentro de mi-además nunca puedes lograr que las mujeres se callen-les grite-así es, nos vemos después-dije de verdad no encajaba hay.

Ya era de noche y fui a las duchas, no había nadie, ahora si me podría bañar, no se a quien se le ocurrió tener regaderas para todos-me bañare, si, me bañare-cantaba de felicidad mientras me quitaba la venda del busto.

-¡ahh!- dijo alguien sorprendido, me asuste y enseguida cruce mis brazos para que no se me notara que tenia busto, todavía estaba vestida por suerte.

-soy Nevel, director de dormitorios, siempre debes usar sandalias de baño en los baños-dijo señalando mis pies-yo suspire aliviada-no leíste el folleto del dormitorio estaba en tu buzon-decia cuando alguien lo golpeo con una toalla, era Freddie estaba sin camisa, pero que le pasa acaso no conoce las camisas, si se me complicaba parecer un chico, haciendo el eso era peor.

-que pasa hermano-lo salude.

-nada amigo todo bien-contesto, tenía que salir de ahí, era lógico que no me podía bañar estando ellos ahí, tome mis cosas-hasta luego-dije mientras me alejaba, pero Freddie me llamo.

-olvidaste esto, hermano-decía mientras sostenía mi venda algo extrañado, se la quite de inmediato.

-te debo una compadre-dije y me fui.

Corría por un parque traía puesto un vestido, como los que me mostro mamá y una cámara, de pronto apareció Derek mientras me decía riendo-por favor nena grábame mientras corro, pero trata de quitar la tapa de la cámara-cuando sentí que me caiga agua en la cara, desperté por suerte era un sueño, vi a unos chicos con capuchas.

-ya levantate-decian mientras me cargaban entre todos.

-no, suéltenme-decía asustada, llegamos a las duchas y me colocaron junto a varios chicos, pude distinguir que eran los otros que quedaron como asistentes.

-bienvenidos al infierno-dijo uno de los encapuchados, mientras los demás nos arrojaban algo que no puede distinguir muy bien, pero creo que eran pasteles no se dé que.

-permítanme presentarles a los asistentes de este ciclo-les dijo a otros encapuchados que estaban ahí, el que hablaba era Freddie lo supe por la voz y porque no lleva camisa, solo una capa, parecía una especie de ritual para dar la bienvenida a los que eran asistentes.

-pero antes deben quitarse la ropa-dijo otro de capucha, ese era Brad.

-quítense la ropa ahora mismo-dijo Freddie, y todos comenzaron a quitársela, ahora si era un hecho estaba frita, descubrirían toda mi anatomía femenina, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.<strong>_


	4. Siendo un chico normal

_**Aquí otro capítulo, ojala sea de su agrado.**_

**Kathy. Z1:** Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste.

**Lola:** me inspire en un película llamada "Ella es el chico" o también conocida como "Una chica en apuros", es la que tu mencionas, solo le cambio algunas cosillas, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**purplehAM138:** A mí también cuando vi la película me gusto mucho la idea de hacerla Seddie y si es algo chistosa.

**seddie 4ever:** Digamos que si habrá algo de confusión en Freddie, no dejes de leerla se pondrá más interesante.

_**Bueno después de agradecerles por leer, **__**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Siendo un chico nor<strong>**mal"**

**Sam P.O.V**

Aproveche que estaba algo obscuro y que los de mas asistentes se quitaban rápidamente la ropa para salir de ahí, me tire al piso, me arrastre fuera de ahí y active una alarma que me encontré, comenzó a salir agua de una regaderas al parecer la alarma era la de incendios, salí corriendo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, por suerte estaba salvada de que me vieran desnuda.

Al día siguiente le marque a Spencer necesitaba que me ayudara a encajar mejor en el ambiente de los chicos o si no me descubrirían muy pronto.

-hola, como vas-me pregunto Spencer.

-estoy acabada-le dije en susurro, no quería que nadie me escuchara hablar con mi voz de chica.

-¿Qué?-dijo Spencer.

-todos creen que soy un nerd perdedor que batea para el otro lado, así nunca lograre estar en la competencia contra Cornwall-le dije desesperada-además no me eh podido bañar bien y huelo tan mal que le doy asco a las personas, ven por mi llévame a mi casa y no me dejes hacer algo como esto jamás-le pedí.

-Sam no sé qué decirte sobre lo de la competencia, pero en la cuestión social tengo una idea-dijo del otro lado del teléfono, sonó como que ya tenía una idea siempre me apoyaba en todo.

-enserio-pregunte confundida.

-sí, le mostraremos a todos el hombre que en realidad eres-

-y cómo vas a lograr eso-todavía tenía algunas dudas, me cito en un restauran, estaba lista para llevar a cabo el plan "Siendo un chico normal".

-entra ahora Sam-me indico a través de un apuntador que traía en mi oído, entre caminando tratando de parecer un chico de lo más normal, vi en una mesa sentados a Brad, Gibby y Freddie al parecer no les agradaba todavía mucho, porque pude notar como se acomodaban en la mesa para que pareciera que no había lugar era lógico que no querían que me sentara ahí, ahora más que nunca tenía que funcionar el plan de Spencer tenía que parecer como ellos.

-que hay-les pregunte mientras me acercaba, ellos me contestaron tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que los saludaba a ellos, entro Claudia una de mis amigas, por la puerta del restauran moviéndose muy sexy, se me acerco.

-hola, Samuel-dijo con una voz sensual y me dio un abrazo.

-que tal Clau-le conteste respondiéndole el abrazo puede notar como los chicos se sorprendían.

-¿como estas preciosa?-le seguí el juego.

-no soy la misma sin ti-me dijo haciendo pucheros.

-lo sé, lo sé-le dije con indiferencia-lo lamento, nueva escuela, nuevas amigas-

-pero te extraño Samuel-siguió con su tono sensual-además pienso mucho en ti, especialmente en las noches-me abrazo de nuevo y suspiro –fue muy bueno verte Samuel, cuando quieras llámame-puso los labios para que le diera un beso, yo solo puse mis dedos sobre sus labios para parecer indiferente y se alejo contoneándose.

-mujeres-les dije a los chicos con tono de fastidio, solo asintieron, ahora era el turno de mi otra amiga Laura, entro de igual forma que Claudia.

-Samuel, ¿eres tú?-me abrazo también.

-hola como has estado Laura-la abrace.

-triste porque nuestra escuela ha perdido al mejor, Samuel Puckett-dijo con tono coqueto.

-bueno llega el momento de seguir adelante, Laura-yo siempre parecía indiferente, pero siguiéndoles el coqueteo como lo hacen los demás chicos.

-lo sé, Samuel no fui suficiente mujer para ti y siempre tendré que vivir con eso, pero me duele-dijo fingiendo que lloraba.

-amar es sufrir-conteste.

-debes saber que nunca te olvidare Samuel, nunca-y me dio la espalda para que le diera una nalga, se fue llorando claro fingiendo.

-está loca-les dije a los chicos, lo cuales seguían mirando con sorpresa todo lo que había pasado, me aleje un poco de ahí para ir con Spencer el cual estaba en otra mesa controlando toda la situación, pero alguien me llamo.

-cuidado que no se te acerque mucho, te reconocería-me dijo Spencer mientras se levantaba de la mesa, entonces escuche como la voz me seguía llamando, para mi mala suerte era Nicol la novia de Samuel, tome unas jarras que estaban en la mesa y me cubrí la cara.

-aléjate de mi-le dije mientras huía de ella-escucha no quiero que te acerques Nicol se acabo-ahora me cubría con unos menús, me seguía muy molesta empujando a toda la gente que se encontraba a su paso.

-de que estás hablando-pregunto.

-no quiero hablar contigo, estás loca-seguía escapando de ella y cubriéndome el rostro.

-vuelve aquí Samuel-me ordeno.

-eres linda Nicol, muy atractiva, pero hay muchas chicas atractivas en el mundo y la verdad es que ya no me interesas-ella estaba enfadada, me tope con un señor que llevaba varias cajas de pizzas se las quite para seguir escondiéndome y se las di a Nicol-cuando cierro los ojos te veo como realmente eres y eres horrenda, ¡terminamos!-le dije, en verdad era odiosa, ella arrojo las pizzas al suelo y salió furiosa del restaurant, todos me aplaudieron, Freddie y sus amigos me felicitaron.

-que les pasa muévanse, háganle un lugar a Samuel-les dijo Freddie, para poder sentarme con ellos- oficialmente eres mi nuevo ídolo-dijo Freddie levantando la mano para que la chocáramos, a pesar de la inesperada visita de Nicol el plan de Spencer había sido todo un éxito, era seguro que ahora si ya no sería un bicho raro para los chicos.

Caminaba por la escuela y todos me saludaban, me había convertido en un chico algo popular en especial para los demás chicos parecía que me idolatraban, las chicas me coqueteaban, no era nada agradable pero tenía que corresponderles saludándolas con palabras como "hola preciosa" y cosas por el estilo, se acerco corriendo hacia mi Brad.

-Samuel, necesito que me ayudes, tengo problemas con las chicas-

-te ayudare, yo tengo mucha experiencia en eso-si claro como no, pero mi reputación mejoraba, en el laboratorio de biología estaba sentada con Freddie y sus amigos, ya no les daba pena que los vieran conmigo.

-y cuanto tiempo saliste con esa chica-pregunto Freddie refiriéndose a la loca de Nicol.

-mucho tiempo parecía que pagaría cadena perpetua-dije riendo, sonó mi celular, Freddie y sus amigos me vieron un poco raro, debí de haber cambia de tono ya que el que traía era el de Barbie girl de Aqua (**N/A: en mi perfil esta el link por si la quieren escuchar**) un poco raro para un hombre, lo tome rápidamente para que se callara vi que era una llamada de Derek y lo cerré, la verdad no quería saber nada de él.

-quien era amigo-pregunto Freddie.

-Dana, esa chica no me deja en paz viejo-dije inventando una escusa, vi como Freddie volteaba hacia a la puerta.

-no puede ser esta en nuestra clase- nos dijo algo nervioso, voltee para ver a quien se refería y era la chica castaña que estaba en la cafetería, ella se sentó junto con sus amigas en otra mesa.

-Freddie ya deja de ponerte nervioso, es ridículo de verdad-le dije

-cállate no estoy nervioso-la maestra se acerco hacia nuestra mesa y nos pidió que sacáramos un papel de una caja que traía, era para elegir a nuestro compañero de laboratorio, Freddie leyó su papel y no le agrado con quien le había tocado, creo que su compañera se llama Shannon-debe ser una broma-dijo, le di un golpe en la mano.

-se amable-le dije.

-sí, tiene un, no sé que- dijo Brad mientras veía a la chica.

-sí, frenos y está loca-dijo Gibby riendo, yo solo rodé los ojos, ¿porque los hombres eran tan superficiales?, leí en voz alta el mio-Carly Shay-mire a la chica y le salude desde mi lugar ella me correspondió muy alegre.

-un momento, la conoces-me pregunto Freddie confundido.

-hable con ella un segundo-le respondí sin darle importancia.

-¿sobre qué?, le gusto que le hayas tocado como compañero-dijo algo molesto.

-sí, si le gusto-dijeron Gibby y Brad.

-por favor quieren calmarse-dije.

-no puedo creer que se tu compañera, cambiemos compañeras-dijo Freddie casi suplicando.

-no puedo dije su nombre en voz alta que no escuchaste, además sabe que yo soy su compañero-dije tomando mis cosas para acercarme a Carly.

-hola de nuevo-me saludo sonriendo.

-creo que no nos habíamos presentado, me llamo Samuel-le ofrecí la mano.

-Carly-dijo mientras me dio la mano, note como nos mira Freddie, estaba algo molesto.

-quiero ser muy honesto contigo, esta cosa de abrir animales no me agrada mucho, así que ¿puedes llevar las riendas de todo esto tu?-le dije.

-vaya muchos hombres jamás lo admitirían-

-si, Carly es cierto-dije algo arrepentida, no debí de decir eso, apenas comenzaba a recuperar mi reputación de chico.

-no te preocupes eso es muy lindo-dijo sonriendo.

-alejen el papel, del mechero, se puede quemar-dijo un chico dándonos una hoja, trate de quitársela de inmediato, pero Carly la tomo.

-que es esto-me pregunto mientras la leía-¿poemas?-dijo.

-canciones, son sus, digo mis canciones-estaba nerviosa eran unas canciones que había escrito mi hermano, Carly la comenzó a leer y se sorprendió.

-son muy buenas-dijo con voz dulce.

-le eh dicho, me eh dicho, a mí misma, digo a mi mismo que…-tartamude un poco debido a los nervios, ella me miraba coquetamente.

-yo también compongo canciones Carly-dijo el chico que nos dio la hoja, era el que estaba con ella en la cafetería y el mismo que me encontré en el baño, un tal Nevel si mal no recuerdo-que bueno-dijo ella pero no le dio importancia me seguía mirando a mí, eso era muy incomodo.

Al terminar la clase salí del laboratorio y Freddie me jalo para que lo siguiera.

-siéntate-dijo, el se sentó frente a mí, eran una especie de sala que estaba en un rincón fuera de los salones-le hablaste de mi-pregunto.

-no, ¿Por qué le hablaría de ti?-le dije confundida.

-no lo ves, es perfecto, tu pasaras una hora con ella cada dos días, puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo-me pidió.

-Fredie ella ha tenido esa opción durante 3 años y no lo ha hecho-le dije.

-está bien te diré algo, tu convéncela de que salga conmigo y yo te ayudo con lo del grupo, hare que mejores con lo tecnológico para que puedas concursar contra Cornwall-esa era una gran oferta, era por lo que había hecho todo esto de suplantar a mi hermano, pero esa chica parecía que no estaba interesada en el, más bien creo que yo le gustaba lo cual no era agradable, convencerla sería muy difícil ¿que debía hacer?.

-y bien que dices-me pregunto Freddie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, ¿Qué le contestara Sam a Freddie?, no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus Reviews.<strong>_


	5. Ayudando a Freddie

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui esta otro capitulo espero les guste y como simpre, **__**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue. **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ayudando a Freddie"<strong>

**Freddie P.O.V**

Este iba a ser un año algo diferente no sé porque solamente lo sentía, hoy iniciaba un nuevo ciclo en Ridgeway estaba en el que era mi dormitorio con mis amigos Gibby y Brad, cuando por la puerta entro un chico algo nervioso, era rubio algo delgado parecía más chico que nosotros, me dijo su nombre y yo lo salude, el me abrazo, de verdad era muy extraño, me pregunto por el grupo tecnológico el que competiría contra Conrwall, de su mochila callo una caja con tampones creo que es algo que usan las mujeres, mis amigos y yo nos sorprendimos de que trajera algo así con el, pero nos dijo que sufría de hemorragias nasales era muy extraño y lo peor es que sería mi compañero de cuarto, cuando fueron las elecciones para el grupo tecnológico fue elegido pero solo como asistente creo que se puso algo triste y no entiendo porque, pero me da lo mismo mientras más alejados mis amigos y yo podamos estar de él es mejor, creemos que le gusta el arroz con popote y no queremos arriesgarnos.

Bueno eso creíamos hasta que el día de ayer estábamos Brad, Gibby y yo en un restauran cuando llego él, Samuel ese es su nombre, fue todo un espectáculo primero llego una chica que no estaba nada mal, lo saludo con una gran alegría le decía que lo extrañaba mucho, nosotros estábamos en shock, después entro otra chica muy sexy, está prácticamente le rogaba que le hiciera caso y que era muy triste que se hubiera cambiado de escuela, no podía creerlo y mis amigos tampoco, nosotros que creíamos que era rarito y era deseado por las mujeres, lo que termino por hacerlo muestro ídolo fue como termino con una chica que lo seguía por todo el restauran, estaba completamente loca, después de eso ya era nuestro amigo.

Estábamos sentados juntos en el laboratorio de biología cuando entro la chica más linda que conosco, llevaba 3 años intentando de todo para que saliera conmigo pero ni siquiera me animaba a hablarle, la maestra nos pidió que tomáramos un papel para saber quién nos tocaría como compañero, para mi mala suerte me toco con Shannon, daba algo de miedo esa chica, pero lo que no me agrado para nada fue que a Samuel le tocara trabajar con Carly, la chica que me traía loco, ella lo saludo muy sonriente parece que le encanto que fuera su compañero, quise que cambiáramos de compañeras, pero como el muy tonto dijo su nombre en voz alta ya no podíamos cambiar, toda la clase me la pase observando cómo platicaban muy animadamente, tenía que hacer algo para que el me ayudara a que Carly saliera conmigo, al salir del laboratorio lleve a Samuel hasta una sala que estaba en una esquina fuera de los salones, le propuse que me ayudara con Carly y en cambio yo le enseñaba mejor como usar todo lo tecnológico para que pudiera entrar al grupo que competiría contra Cornwall, y ahí me encontraba yo esperando con ansias su respuesta.

-y bien, ¿qué dices?-le pregunte.

**Sam P.O.V **

-ok acepto-le dije y chocamos los puños, teníamos un trato, espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento, el me mostraba como debía manejar la cámara, para que era cada botón, como usar los demás aparatos, yo hacia todo lo que me decía pero todavía tenía una que otra falla, así pasábamos las tardes el enseñándome y yo aprendiendo, cada día me adaptaba mas a mi fingida vida de chico, programaba mi despertador para que sonara en la madruga y así poder bañarme sin que nadie me viera ya que todos dormían, cada que tenia oportunidad mientras estábamos en el laboratorio trataba de hablar a Carly de Freddie, pero ella no le daba mucha importancia a eso.

**Nevel P.O.V**

Estaba en mi recamara recostado platicando con Lupita, ella es una tarántula pero es más que mi mascota es mi mejor amiga-esto no es justo Lupita, eh esperado 3 años a Carly y un alumno de transferencia aparece y ella se comporta como una adolecente obsesiva enamora, pero no voy a dejar que me la quite, voy a investigar a Samuel, descubriré cual es su debilidad y hare que no tenga ninguna oportunidad con Carly, si eso voy a hacer-le dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios esa era una gran idea.

**Sam P.O.V**

Me senté junto a unas escaleras, cuando sonó mi celular-hola-dije con mi voz de chico, ya que estaba en la escuela y no quería que nadie me descubriera con mi voz de chica.

-me extrañas-dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono, esa voz era inconfundible se trataba de mi hermano el verdadero Samuel.

-hola donde has estado-le dije con alegría.

-que le pasa a tu voz-me pregunto.

-estoy algo resfriada-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

-¿llamaste a mi escuela-

-sí, todo está bien solo asegúrate de volver el día 15-dije, yo inicie suplantando a Samuel el 1 de Febrero, así que para que fueran las 2 semanas el debía regresar el 15, la competencia contra Cornwall era el 14, así que era perfecto, cuando el regresara ya habríamos derrotado a Derek y los tontos de su amigos y yo dejaría de ser Samuel, que alegría.

-ah sido excelente Sam, la banda toco muy bien y a la gente le encanto, querían otra canción y cantamos una de las mías y se volvieron locos-sonaba muy contento.

-genial, que bien-yo también estaba feliz por él, la peluca que traía me estaba picando mucho y me rascaba mucho la cabeza mientras hablaba con él, la ventaja es que nadie veía como se me movía la peluca.

-y tenias razón sobre Nicol, ya es historia-dijo.

-por fin terminaras con ella-le dije con alivio.

-ya me tengo que ir Sam, te llamo después-

-está bien, adiós-le dije y colgué, escuche como alguien me hablaba.

-problemas con la peluca, Puckett-dijo el director que se encontraba parado a un lado mío, no puedo creer que siguiera con lo de aparecerse sin anunciar, ya tenía una semana ahí, ya no era el chico nuevo.

-no-le dije tratando de parecer normal-tengo un problema con el cuero cabelludo-

-no es así-dijo acercándose a mí.

-si claro, se hace más grave con el…..-buscaba que inventar.

-no, no es así, tienes el problema de calvicie masculina-dijo y se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿no sé si ya te diste cuenta?, pero recientemente comencé a perder cabello-¿Qué si no me di cuenta?, el era un hombre calvo, ya no tenía nada de cabello.

-probé con cremas y tratamientos para el cabello, pero no pude evitar que se callera, y tu tampoco lo harás, llegara el momento en que tengas que salir del closet y gritar, ¡soy un calvito!-yo solo lo escuchaba extrañada, de verdad este director era muy raro-aquí entre nosotros a las chicas les encantan los calvos-me guiño el ojo y se marcho.

Me encontraba en el laboratorio junto con Carly mi compañera, se nos acerco Nevel con una foto de una tarántula, nos pido que si la veíamos le avisáramos, creo que se llamaba Lupita algo así nos dijo, vi como Freddie me hacia una seña con la mano como pidiéndome que le hablara a Carly de algo y yo sabía de que, así que seguí con el trato que teníamos.

-se me ocurrió una idea muy loca-le dije a Carly-alguna vez has pensado en salir con Freddie Benson, hacen una linda pareja-

-¿Freddie Benson?, no-dijo.

-si-le dije tratando de convencerla.

-no-seguía diciendo ella-mira la verdad, es galán y todo eso, pero no es mi tipo de hombre-

-no lo sé, creo que puede haber en el mas de lo que tú piensas que hay-quería convencerla.

-entonces, me estás diciendo que no es otro fortachón que solo quiere salir conmigo para contárselo a sus amigos, pero es muy….-

-inseguro para tratarte como su igual-termine su frase.

-exacto-dijo viéndome muy sorprendida-creo que eres el primer chico en esta escuela que no intenta nada conmigo-sonrio.

-créeme no eres mi tipo-y era cierto yo era una chica y me gustaban los chicos.

-porque no-pregunto.

-la verdad es que, no pienso en ti de esa manera, somos amigos no es verdad-le conteste-eres una de las pocas personas aquí con las que me siento cómodo-y era cierto ella era una buena chica y la consideraba una amiga.

-yo me siento igual contigo-dijo algo triste, espero que no la haya hecho sentir mal, ella solo estaba confundida ya que creía que yo era un chico.

-que bien, entonces sigue mis consejos, ¿porque no sales con Freddie?-

-voy a pensarlo-contesto sonriendo.

-que es eso-señale una parte del animal con el que estábamos trabajando.

-creo que es sangre-me dijo y yo me desmaye, no me gustaba nada de eso.

Entre a mi dormitorio, Freddie estaba sentado frente a la computadora haciendo no se qué.

-y bien, quien es tu papi-le dije.

-¿qué?-

-hice que pensara en salir contigo, es la mitad del trabajo amigo-

-bien-se alegro-entonces la invito a salir-pregunto.

-no, si lo haces vas a asustarla, primero deben tener una conversación casual-el dudo-tengo la impresión de que no haces esto a menudo-

-bueno, no soy bueno para hablar con las chicas-dijo con pena.

-pero eres guapísimo enserio-le dije sin querer con mi tono de chica.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió, me aclare la garganta para recuperar mi voz masculina.

-ya sabes atractivo para ellas, las chicas-tartamuda un poco.

-es que ¿no lo sé?, siempre me equivoco, siempre digo algo incorrecto-sonaba algo triste.

-ya lo sé, vamos levántate-tenía una idea-intentaremos algo, yo voy a actuar como una chica y tu vas a tratar de hablarme ok-

-tengo que hacerlo-pregunto confundido.

-sí, porque-coloque mis manos en la cadera y hable con mi voz de chica-yo soy Samantha, mucho gusto-

-oyes no hagas eso, de verdad pareces una chica cuando haces así-dijo nervioso.

-es que imitaba a mi hermana todo el tiempo-le dije ya como chico-así que anda levántate-lo tome del brazo y lo pare enfrente de mí-hazme preguntas y si hay química, todo empieza a funcionar-elsonreía algo nervioso.

-preguntas sobre que-dijo.

-de lo que sea, no sé, pregúntame si me gusta el queso-el sonrió.

-ah está bien, ¿te gusta el queso?-

-sí me gusta, mi favorito es el Oaxaca-ahora actuaba de nuevo como una chica.

-el mío también-

-lo ves, está funcionando-dije de nuevo como chico.

-estamos hablando de queso-

-¿y qué?, si funciona, funciona-

-pero de que hablas, ¿qué es eso?-dijo asustado mientras observaba sus pies, era la tarántula de Nevel, ambos brincamos asustados a la cama.

-mátala, mátala, písala-le decía asustada.

-písala tu-decía el de igual forma.

-tú eres el hombre, bueno el más fuerte-nos abrazamos pero como estábamos tan asustados no nos dimos cuenta hasta que la tarántula salió por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, cuando por fin se había ido ambos nos miramos y gritamos con sorpresa nos alejamos inmediatamente, ya que estábamos muy juntitos, Freddie salto de la cama y cerró la puerta para que no volviera la araña.

-lo siento-dije por lo que había pasado antes.

-nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer esa voz de mujer-dijo nerviosamente-me asusta-

-lo siento-volví a decir, entonces sonó el teléfono y nos asustamos de nuevo, todo lo que paso había sido muy incomodo ambos estábamos nerviosos, entro la contestadora y escuche a la voz que estaba del otro lado.

-Samuel habla tu mamá, solo te llamo para recordarte de la feria de mañana tu hermano y tu prometieron estar ahí, adiós-

-¡hay no!, se me olvido eso-dije sorprendida.

-espera tu mamá está en el comité de la presentación en sociedad-pregunto Freddie.

-como lo supiste-

-también la mía esta y también tengo que ir a la feria-

-hay pero no puedo preocuparme por eso, lo más importante es la competencia-

-no va a estar tan mal, Carly va a estar ahí, es mi oportunidad perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ella-dijo y se fue para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo entrara.

-guau, Carly va estar ahí, y mi hermana, y Nicol, y mi mamá, y tu, y yo, excelente-dije sin ganas y me tire a la cama, mañana seria un día muy difícil, tendría que ser Samantha y Samuel, si no mi madre me descubriría y todo terminaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, y disculpas por si existe alguna falta de ortografía.<strong>_


	6. La Feria

**Hola otra vez, aquí otro capítulo, de nuevo,**_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue. **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Feria"<strong>

**Freddie P.O.V**

Esto era perfecto, Samuel me ayudaría con Carly, yo le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre el manejo de cámaras, efectos y esas cosas, algunas cosas le costaban un poco, pero la verdad era muy decidido, hacia lo que le decía, estaba mejorando bastante, una noche salí a tomar un poco de aire y vi como estaba practicando varias cosas que yo le había mostrado, enserio le encantaba todo esto y le entusiasmaba mucho poder competir, lo mire un rato me di cuenta como se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, era un gran chico, estaba en mi dormitorio haciendo tarea cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Samuel muy contento, me dijo que había logrado que Carly pensara sobre lo de salir conmigo, esa ya era una ventaja, me alegre, le pregunte si debería de invitarla a salir, pero dijo que si hacia eso la asustaría, me aconsejo que tratara de conversar con ella primero, pero la verdad no era muy bueno con eso de hablar con las chicas, se dio cuenta y se le ocurrió que practicáramos, el fingiría se una chica, hizo una voz extraña y me saque mucho de onda pidió que le hiciera preguntas, no sabía sobre que preguntar, entonces dijo que le preguntara si le gustaba el queso, le obedecí, el respondió que sí, que su favorito era el Oaxaca, el mío también le dije.

-lo ves, está funcionando-dijo.

-estamos hablando de queso-no era gran cosa.

- ¿y qué?, si funciona funciona-no entendía bien a qué se refería pero bueno, de pronto sentí que algo caminaba sobre mis pies, vi que era una tarántula y de inmediato saltamos a la cama los dos gritando muy asustados, le tenía pavor a las arañas, de tan asustado que estaba no me di cuenta que abrace a Samuel, cuando salió la araña, Samuel y yo nos miramos, gritamos de sorpresa por estar abrazados y nos separamos de inmediato, cerré la puerta para que la tarántula no fuera a regresar.

-lo siento-decía Samuel con pena.

- nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer esa voz de mujer, me asusta-le dije todavía nervioso y apenado por lo ocurrido, sonó el teléfono y nos volvimos a espantar, todo lo que paso había sido muy extraño, era su mamá le decía algo sobre una feria que habría mañana.

- espera tu mamá está en el comité de la presentación en sociedad-le pregunte.

-como lo supiste-

- también la mía esta y también tengo que ir a la feria-

-hay pero no puedo preocuparme por eso, lo más importante es la competencia-

-no va a estar tan mal, Carly va a estar ahí, es mi oportunidad perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ella-le dije y me fui para seguir con mi tarea, no sé porque, pero sentía que mañana iba a ser un día que cambiaria mi vida de la mejor manera.

**Sam P.O.V **

Al día siguiente me fui con Freddie, Gibby y Brad a la feria, ese iba a ser un día muy complicado, al llegar nos encontramos con Carly.

-hola, estoy en la mesa de los besos ven a verme-me dijo y después le dirigió una mirada algo coqueta a Freddie.

-me encantan las ferias-dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

-espera Freddie a dónde vas-le pregunte.

-adonde crees-contesto mientras apuntaba por donde se había alejado Carly antes y se fue, a lo lejos pude ver a Nicol.

-bueno chicos, voy a estar un rato donde nadie me vea, no quiero que la psicópata de mi ex novia me vea-les dije a Brad y Gibby, camine hacia unos baños para cambiarme era momento de ser Samantha, entre al de hombres y cuando salí los hombres me veían con sorpresa, pero no le di importancia.

-hola mamá-me acerque a ella.

-oh, eres toda una dama, es un milagro-dijo al verme, llevaba un vestido que ella me había dado, tenía que usarlo ya que no quería escuchar a mi madre histérica.

-en verdad lo es-dije con sarcasmo.

-y dime estas emocionada con lo de tu presentación a la sociedad-

-si madre no sabes cuánto-dije siguiéndole el juego a mama-disfruta la feria-y me dispuse a irme de ahí.

-espera, mi pequeña florecita, te toca el siguiente turno en la mesa de los besos-me detuvo mi madre-¿y dónde está tu hermano? le toca el carrito de algodón de azúcar-

-en seguida vuelvo, voy a buscarlo, adiós-salí corriendo de ahí, sin querer choque con un chico era Freddie.

-lo siento-le dije.

-espera eres…-dijo viéndome-no te conozco-pregunto.

-no-le dije y me fui, no quería que me reconociera.

-Samantha, hola ¿Cómo estás?, donde te has metido, no eh dejado de llamarte, te extraño-para mi mala suerte me tope con quien no me esperaba-necesitamos hablar-

-ya hablamos Derek, ya no hay nada de qué hablar-dije molesta.

-mira nadie termina por una estupidez tecnológica, no puedes ser una chica solo 5 segundos-

-solo 5 segundos está bien-comencé ha abrir los dedos de mi mano como si contara mientras hablaba-primero que nada no es una estupidez tecnológica y tu eres un idiota-mi mano quedo completamente abierta-mira se termino el tiempo-y le di una cachetada, para después irme, subí a un juego, era una especie de medio círculos que giraban, mientras tanto me cambiaba para ahora ser Samuel, al terminar el juego me di cuenta que estaba sentada a un lado mío una niña-no crezcas nunca-le dije y baje del juego, Nicol me miro de lejos y comenzó a seguirme, corrí para que no se me acercara.

-Nicol me persigue-les dije a Spencer y mis amigas, por suerte también estaban ahí, entre a un brincolin en forma de castillo, mientras ellos distraían a Nicol, comencé de nuevo a cambiarme ahora sería otra vez Samantha.

-te estar divirtiendo-pregunto Spencer.

-si no sabes, ¡yupi!-dije sarcásticamente pero con una sonrisa, ahora era yo la que seguía en la mesa de besos.

-hola, soy tu relevo-le dije a la chica que acababa de besar a un chico muy asqueroso.

-hay que bueno-me agradeció-cuidado con ese hombre que masca chicle, no es chicle-dijo apuntando a un tipo desagradable-¿nos conocemos?-me miro extraña.

-no, claro que no-le sonreí y se fue.

-que mala suerte-dijo el chico que seguía, lo mire raro-no, no, no, es decir, no quise decir eso, es solo que, ella es, ya sabes, bueno no…-decía algo nervioso y apenado-de hecho, por otro lado tú también eres, no se…-dijo sonriendo.

-de verdad, gracias, creo-dije y ambos nos miramos sonrojados.

-no es necesario que te la ligues, solo bésala-le dijo un niño que también estaba en la fila.

-porque no te tranquilizas-le contesto él.

-tal vez debería besarte, ya le di a esa chica mi boleto y estuve formado-seguía con su nerviosismo.

-bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer-yo estaba igual que el de nerviosa.

-sí, ahora aquí vamos-se acerco con un poco de pena con los ojos cerrados, y me beso, al principio no le correspondí, pero después cerré mis ojos y nuestros labios se movían con sincronía, besaba muy bien, el se separo pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-bien creo que eso es lo que cubre un boleto-dijo.

-a un no, te falto uno más-le dije, lo tome de las mejillas y nos volvimos a besar.

-busquen un hotel-volvió a decir el niño latoso de la fila, lo ignoramos, ese chico besaba muy bien, por un momento me olvide de todo y solo me centre en ese beso, de pronto alguien me tomo del hombro y me separo de él.

-Samantha, que rayos es esto-dijo Derek-disculpa imbécil pero estabas besando a mi novia-le dijo a Freddie, así es ese chico con el que me bese era Freddie mi compañero de dormitorio, bueno de mi otro yo.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Al llegar a la feria se nos acerco Carly, dijo que iba a estar en la mesa de los besos, yo de inmediato fui a comprar un boleto, estaba formado para besarla, no podía creerlo mi sueño por fin se haría realidad.

-como creen que será-les pregunte a mis amigos Gibby y Brad.

-se que será algo realmente especial-dijo Brad.

-hasta ahora solo ha besado como a 300 hombres-el que dijo eso fue Gibby, le gustaba matar mis ilusiones, pero a mí no me importa a cuantos halla besado, esperaba esto con ansias.

-debemos apreciar muy bien esto después de 3 años Freddie Benson, finalmente se reunirá con su destino, la vida es buena, la vida es justa, claro que….-no termino de hablar Brad, porque vio como una chica relevaba a Carly.

-esto no es cierto verdad-les preguntaba, no podía ser verdad estaba a punto de besar a Carly lo que siempre quise y llegaba otra chica a sustituirla, eso ere tener mala suerte.

-que mala suerte-susurre, pero ella pudo escucharlo- no, no, no, es decir, no quise decir eso, es solo que, ella es, ya sabes, bueno no…-trataba de explicarme pero me puse nervioso, esa chica era muy bella, tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules-de hecho, por otro lado tú también eres, no se…-no podía dejar de mirarla.

-de verdad, gracias, creo-dijo ella sonriendo, tenía una bella sonrisa.

-no es necesario que te la ligues, solo bésala-dijo un niño que también estaba en la fila.

-porque no te tranquilizas-le dije a ese niño, temblaba de vergüenza ante esa chica y ese niño con sus cosas.

-tal vez debería besarte, ya le di a esa chica mi boleto y estuve formado-seguí hablando con la chica.

-bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo parecía que también estaba nerviosa como yo.

-sí, ahora aquí vamos-dije con un poco de pena cerré los ojos, me acerque lentamente y la bese, ella por un momento no correspondió, era lógico solo estaba ahí para que los demás la besaran, pero para mi sorpresa después me siguió el beso, sus labios sabían muy bien me sentía muy feliz.

-muy bien creo que eso es lo que cubre un boleto-dije mientras me separaba, no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba tomar aire, además no quería incomodar a la chica.

-a un no, te falto uno más-dijo ella tomándome de las mejillas para volvernos a besar, esta vez fue un poco más intenso, yo coloque mis manos en su rostro, en ese instante olvide que por quien había comprado el boleto y hecho fila era Carly, esta chica de verdad me hizo olvidarme de ella y de todos, pero no todo en la vida es justo, de pronto alguien la separo de mi.

-Samantha, que rayos es esto-dijo el chico que rompió nuestro gran momento-disculpa imbécil pero estabas besando a mi novia-

-ex novia-le dijo ella al chico.

-espera eres la hermana de Samuel-le pregunte a la chica.

-y tu eres hombre muerto-me amenazo Derek, si al que hice llorar en una competencia de videos.

-que vas a hacer ahogarme con tus lágrimas-me burle de él.

-no estaba llorando, me entro algo al ojo-respondió, si como no, era un mentiroso.

-porque no hacemos algo muchachos-nos dijo la chica-calmemos las cosas un poco, vamos a retirarnos, está bien-decía mientras nos apartaba un poco, ya que estábamos muy cerca los dos y nos mirábamos con odio.

-tiene razón, mejor nos veremos en la competencia y ahí arreglaremos todo-le dije a Derek.

-lo que digas Freddie-se volteo para macharte-o mejor las arreglamos aquí-y me golpeo con el puño, yo le respondí y nos empezamos a pelear-deténganse, ya basta Derek suéltalo-decía la rubia tratando de separarnos, se le monto en la espalda a Derek para que ya no peleáramos, pero los tres chocamos contra un carito de palomitas.

**Sam P.O.V**

Derek y Freddie, comenzaron a pelear y yo traba de separarlos, chocamos contra un carrito de palomitas y entonces escuche como mi madre me llamaba.

-Samantha, eso no lo hace una dama-dijo sorprendida.

-aquí no hay lugar para la violencia-dijo otra señora, perece que era la presidenta del comité de la presentación en sociedad-este es un lugar para los niños, por favor-

-ustedes 2 largo ahora-les dijo mi madre a Derek y Freddie- y tu ven conmigo-dijo tomándome de la mano, después de la reprimenda de que una señorita no da esos espectáculos, me pude zafar de ella y me fui de nuevo a mi vida de Samuel, llegue a mi dormitorios suspirando de alegría por el beso con Freddie.

-¿dónde estabas esta tarde?, desapareciste-decía Freddi, estaba en su cama leyendo una revista.

-vi a mi novia psicópata tuve que huir-el dejo de leer la revista y vi que tenía en la nariz uno de mis tampones.

-no puedo creerlo es un…-le pregunte con sorpresa.

-¿qué?, ah esto-dijo señalando el tampón-si, espero que no te moleste tome prestado uno de tus estos, y por cierto tenias razón estas cosas funciona-decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quito el tampón.

-que sucedió, estas sangrando, te encuentras bien-le pregunte muy preocupada, aclare mi voz, siempre salía mi lado femenino cuando estaba con él.

-es decir, es sangre, es un hombre, cúralo con tierra-dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, para parecer más hombre, me miro y sonrió.

-está bien lo curare con tierra-

-dime que sucedió-le pregunte.

-el ex novio de tu hermana y yo peleamos-dijo y se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

-espera, enserio, porque-le pregunte como si no supiera nada.

-es que nos vio besándonos, en la mesa de los besos-respondió con pena.

-tú la besaste-

-si amigo, espero que no te moleste, fue para una buena causa-seguía apenado.

-ah no, espera viejo si quieres besarla hazlo, puedes tomarla y besarla y seguirla besando todo lo que quieres-le dije.

-está bien-dijo con duda y se acostó en su cama.

-y dime ella te gusta-pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-no lo sé, la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso, es que ella es tu hermana y no se..-

-ah, no está bien, es que, estaba pensando que si te gusta, podrías invitarla a salir-me recosté en mi cama.

-y entonces en verdad, no sé, olvidarme de Carly-

-bueno en verdad no lo sé hablando como un observador externo, completamente objetivo y sin ningún interés personal en el asunto, no estoy seguro de que Carly y tú en realidad sean el uno para el otro, pero no lo sé Sam y tu juntos parecería mágico-le dije para ver si lograba convencerlo.

-no lo sé-

-que te dice tu corazón-le pregunte.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-es decir, a cuál de las dos quisieras ver desnuda-dije para remediar mi pregunta anterior que sonaba muy de chica.

-porque siempre haces eso, porque siempre piensas en las mujeres de una forma tan superficial-pregunto algo serio.

-eres un hombre sensible-eso me encanto, el no era como los demás chicos que solo ven a las mujeres como pedazos de carne.

-¿Qué?, no, es solo que yo pienso que las relaciones deben ser más que solo la parte física, es que cuando estoy con alguien quisiera poder hablar de muchas cosas, como no sé, cosas serias, cosas que no puedo hablar con ningún otra persona-

-como que clases de cosas-

-no lo sé muchas, muchas cosas-sonrió-como en las cosas que pienso-

-como estas cosas, Freddie-pregunte refiriéndome a lo que hablábamos.

-sí, pero lo que te acabo de decir queda entre nosotros eh, si le dices a alguien te romperé un hueso-dijo como una amenaza, a mi me parecía muy dulce.

-no te preocupes, cerrare la boca viejo-le dije, la plática que habíamos tenido fue muy linda, yo sonreía como tonta, estaba recostada en mi cama, era definitivo, amaba a este chico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, ojala no le haya parecido muy repetitivo, pero quería poner el punto de vista de ambos, de nuevo disculpas por si hay alguna falta de ortografía que no haya notado, espero sus comentarios.<strong>_


	7. Cita doble

**Aquí otro capítulo, y como siempre,**___**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue. **_

"**Cita doble"**

**Sam P.O.V**

Seguí con mi entrenamiento, ya faltaba una semana para la competencia, Freddie me enseñaba todo lo que el sabia y cada día aprendía mucho mas, nos divertíamos mucho juntos, cada día que pasaba el me gustaba mucho mas, trataba de parecer como un amigo hombre, no quería que pensara que le coqueteaba o algo así.

El viernes dos días antes de la competencia contra Cornwall, estábamos Freddie y yo en el gimnasio levantando pesas, bueno el levantaba las pesas y yo fingía que lo hacía, no podía dejar de mirarlo era tan guapo.

-y tu hermana como esta-me pregunto Freddie.

-bien, ¿porque?-le dije tratando de contener la emoción que sentía.

-no lo sé, es que pensaba decirle, que si quería ir a cenar a Pini´s conmigo esta noche-dijo algo nervioso.

-invitarla, ¿enserio?, me encantaría-dije, creo que no pude contener del todo mi emoción.

-¿Qué?-

Aclare mi garganta-digo, me encantaría darte su número telefónico-de pronto me llamo el maestro que no me escogió para la competencia.

-Samuel Puckett-se me acerco-estarás en el grupo que competirá contra Cornwall-no lo podía creer por fin logre lo que tanto quería.

-es increíble-le dije a Freddie y lo abrase.

-que bueno-me correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien que no me quería separar de él.

-oye oye tranquilo-dijo y me aparto de él, siguió levantando sus pesas.

-entonces, deberías tratar de llamar a Sam-dije.

-si le llamare-le iba a dar mi numero cuando se acerco Carly.

-hola, Freddie-le saludo muy coqueta, pero ahora que le pasaba a esa chica.

-cuanto estas levantando hoy, 110 kilos-le pregunto-me impresionas-

-gracias-dijo Freddie, estaba embobado.

-Freddie, sobre esa llamada que ibas a hacer, ¿aun vas a hacerla?-le recordé.

-sí, si gracias-puso su mano en mi cara, como para que me callara y me fuera de ahí, el seguía idiotizado, me aleje de ahí y le marque a su celular.

-hola, habla Sam, Samuel me pidió que te llamara, me encantaría salir a cenar-dije con mi voz normal.

-ah, si, puedo llamarte luego, es que tengo que cambiarme los pies-pero que le pasaba, minutos antes pensaba en invitarme a salir a cenar y ahora por una extraña razón se le acercaba Carly, le coqueteaba y se convertía en una gelatina con patas, me acerque de nuevo a ellos, Carly y el estaban muy cerca.

-y que hay con lo que dijimos que ibas a hacer más tarde-le dije.

-¿qué cosa?-como si no supiera que-no hay ninguna cosa-le dijo a Carly.

-ok ya es una cita, Pini´s, ocho de la noche, te veo ahí-dijo Carly le sonrió y se fue.

-si, lo lograste-me dijo Freddie y bailo de la emoción-voy a salir con Carly-canturreaba.

-que te pasa, pensé que ibas a salir con Sam-dije regañándolo.

-pero amigo tú eres hombre, que harías si la chica más linda de la escuela te invitara a salir-

-vuelvo enseguida-le dije mientras salía para hablar con Carly esa niña me iba a tener que dar una explicación, primero dice que Freddie no es su tipo y ahora resulta que si, pero que le pasa.

**Carly P.O.V**

Hacia todo lo posible para gustarle a Samuel, en verdad ese chico me gustaba, no era como los demás, el era tierno y parece que entendía muy bien a las mujeres, pero en cambio me alentaba para que saliera con Freddie, no era feo de hecho estaba muy guapo pero él a mi no me gustaba, me di cuenta de que Samuel me encantaba cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de biología y leí las pequeñas canciones que había escrito, eran muy lindas, estaba con Wendy mi amiga en el gimnasio, no podía dejar de mirar a Samuel estaba levantando pesas junto con Freddie.

-no es guapo-le dije a Wendy suspirando.

-¿Freddie?, si es muy guapo-me contesto ella.

-no, Samuel, es tan lindo, pero dice que no soy su tipo-dije algo triste.

-pero eso es imposible amiga, tu eres del tipo de todos-

-no del suyo-

-bueno te diré lo que las demás chicas haríamos si estuviéramos en esta situación-dijo Wendy.

-¿Qué?-

-darle celos-

-fingiendo que te gusta alguien más-pregunte.

-si, así es y después caerá rendido a tus pies-

-ok-dije y se me ocurrió darle celos con Freddie, ya que en ese momento estaba ahí con él, sé que no era buena idea utilizarlo porque sé que le gusto, pero no tenía otra opción si quería que Samuel me hiciera caso.

-hola Freddie-le dije de forma coqueta-¿cuánto estas levantando hoy?, 110 kilos, me impresionas-el solo dijo gracias estaba embobado, Samuel le pregunto sobre una llamada que si todavía iba a hacerla, pero él no le hacía caso, solo me miraba a mí.

-y como cuantas repeticiones haces con los 110 kilos-le pregunte a un coqueteando.

-como unas 20-dijo él, Freddie alejo a Samuel de nosotros.

-110 kilos es más del doble de mi peso, cuantas repeticiones harías conmigo-le pregunte.

-unas 40-dijo estaba algo nervioso, su teléfono sonó, el contesto y note que se sorprendió con quien llamaba, creo que hasta se emociono, pero no podía permitir que se distrajera en otra cosa, tenía que seguir con mi plan así que me fui acercando a él lentamente, colgó al verme tan cerca.

-y ya tienes planes para esta noche-le pregunte, el me iba a contestar pero Samuel se acerco y le volvió a recordar sobre una cosa que le había dicho que iba a hacer.

-no hay ninguna cosa-me dijo, en respuesta a lo que Samuel le pregunto.

-ok, entonces es una cita, te veo a las ocho en Pini´s-le dije sonriendo y me aleje de ahí, pero pude notar que Samuel estaba algo molesto creo que si había funcionado el ponerlo celoso.

-Carly, podemos hablar un momento-me dijo Samuel siguiéndome a fuera del gimnasio.

-hablar conmigo de que-le pregunte, estaba feliz de que mi plan estuviera funcionando.

-sobre tu cita con Freddie-dijo él.

-sí, lo sé, que bueno que por fin te hice caso, tienes razón es increíble y se veía tan bien con shorts-dije fingiendo que me gustaba.

-el no es un trozo de carne Carly, es un hombre con sentimientos-dijo, creo que tenía razón no me gustaba tener que fingir que me gustaba, pero parecía que Samuel estaba muy celoso, que no podía dejar mi plan.

-yo también soy una mujer con sentimientos y mis sentimientos son como los de el-

-sabes que, hablando como un observador externo completamente objetivo y sin interés personal en el asunto, no estoy seguro de que Freddie y tú sean una buena pareja-

-gracias por el consejo y si te preocupa tanto, porque no vienes a Pini´s esta noche si es que quieres cuidarme, una cita doble-le dije, eso iba a ser muy bueno.

**Sam P.O.V**

Hable con Carly para averiguar que se traía y según ella me dijo que yo tenía razón que Freddie era muy interesante y que se veía muy bien en shorts, que le pasa se está metiendo con mi chico, bueno no es que sea mi chico, pero si quisiera, el punto es que tenía que convencerla de que no saliera con él, le dije que después de todo no creía que formaran una buena pareja, pero era tan necia que me pidió que entonces fuera con ellos a cenar a Pini´s como una cita doble, dijo que porque no invitaba a Shannon, que era una gran chica, si como no, estaba algo loca, pero no me importo, llegamos a Pini´s Shannon y yo, Freddie estaba con Carly en una mesa parecía que no hablaban de nada ambos estaban como indiferentes.

-hola, muchachos como están-los salude, Carly se alegro de verme.

-hola ya llegaste-dijo Freddie algo sorprendido-y con Shannon-

-los acompañamos-les pregunte.

-claro-dijo Carly con alegría.

-sí, siéntense-dijo Freddie, también feliz, creo que no se la estaba pasando muy bien del todo.

-camarero-dijeron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo mientras lo llamaban.

-ayuda-me dijo Freddie moviendo los labios para que solo yo lo notara, se veía que estaba algo aburrido.

-estaba diciéndole a Freddie, lo bueno que es conocer a un verdadero hombre en la escuela-dijo Carly mientras tomaba el brazo de Freddie.

-es enserio-le pregunto Freddie con el seño fruncido con algo de duda.

-claro que si iba a decírtelo-dijo Carly-no es increíble tener a un hombre de verdad contigo Shannon-le pregunto Carly.

-sí lo es-dijo Shannon viéndome y suspirando, era tan rara.

-un hombre de verdad es difícil de encontrar-dijo Carly mientras se acercaba a Freddie para besarlo, este le siguió el beso, bueno eso era todo, no podía creer que después del beso que nos dimos en la feria, se haya olvidado de mi y siguiera obsesionado con Carly, Shannon quería besarme creo que después de ver a Freddie y Carly hacerlo se le antojo, pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

-bueno está bien, les diré algo, me eh divertido mucho, pero debo ir a…..-no sabía que decir-afeitarme, adiós-les dije y me fui de ahí, estaba triste, pensé que Freddie podía sentir algo por mí, primero el beso y después el que me quisiera invitar a salir, pero después de todo solo pensaba en Carly.

_**Gracias por leer, ya falta poco para que termine, y también gracias por todos sus comentarios me alegro que les guste.**_


	8. Confusion de Freddie

_**Hola acá otro capítulo, ojala les guste y como siempre**_**,**___**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue. **_

"**Confusión de Freddie"**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Después de que unas señoras nos corrieran de la feria a Derek y a mí por pelearnos, llegue a mi dormitorio quería contarle todo lo que había pasado a Samuel y también confesarle que había besado a su hermana espero que no se molestara.

-¿dónde estabas esta tarde?, desapareciste-le dije a Samuel quien entraba por la puerta.

-vi a mi novia psicópata tuve que huir-dijo con fastidio-no puedo creerlo es un…-pregunto con sorpresa.

-¿qué?, ah esto-le dije señalando el tampón-si, espero que no te moleste tome prestado uno de tus estos, y por cierto tenias razón estas cosas funciona-debido al pleito con Derek, me sangro la nariz así que recordé lo que nos dijo Samuel sobre los tampones y decidí ponerme uno, eran muy útiles en verdad.

-que sucedió, estas sangrando, te encuentras bien-pregunto muy preocupado con una voz algo dulce, pero que estoy diciendo, ¡claro que no sonó así!.

-es decir, es sangre, se un hombre, cúralo con tierra-dijo después mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo.

-está bien lo curre con tierra-le dije sonriendo, tenía unas ideas muy divertidas.

-dime que sucedió-pregunto.

-el ex novio de tu hermana y yo peleamos-

-espera, enserio, porque-pregunto.

-es que nos vio besándonos en la mesa de los besos-le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-tú la besaste-

-si amigo, espero que no te moleste, fue para una buena causa-

-ah no, espera viejo si quieres besarla hazlo, puedes tomarla y besarla y seguirla besando todo lo que quieres-

-está bien-le dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

-y dime ella te gusta-

-no lo sé, la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso, es que ella es tu hermana y no se..-era incomodo hablar de eso porque era su hermana y además no sabía si me gustaba, no la conocía bien, pero el beso si fue muy bueno y me gusto.

-ah, no está bien, es que, estaba pensando que si te gusta, podrías invitarla a salir-dijo mientras se recosté en su cama.

-y entonces en verdad, no se olvidarme de Carly-despues de todo es la chica que me ha gustado desde hace 3 años.

-bueno en verdad no se hablando como un observador externo, completamente objetivo y sin ningún interés personal en el asunto, no estoy seguro de que Carly y tú en realidad sean el uno para el otro, pero no lo sé Sam y tú juntos parecería mágico-

-no lo sé-estaba algo confundido.

-que te dice tu corazón-me sorprendí por su pregunta, era raro escuchar a un chico hacer esa pregunta.

-es decir, a cuál de las dos quisieras ver desnuda-se corrigió.

-porque siempre haces eso, porque siempre piensas en las mujeres de una forma tan superficial-le dije serio.

-eres un hombre sensible-me dijo él.

-¿Qué?, no, es solo que yo pienso que las relaciones deben ser más que solo la parte física, es que cuando estoy con alguien quisiera poder hablar de muchas cosas, como no sé, cosas serias, cosas que no puedo hablar con ningún otra persona-era cierto a lo mejor si era un chico sensible pero es lo que en verdad sentía.

-¿cómo que clases de cosas?-

-no lo sé muchas, muchas cosas, como en las cosas que pienso-

-como estas cosas, Freddie-me pregunto.

-sí, pero lo que te acabo de decir queda entre nosotros eh, si le dices a alguien te romperé un hueso-le dije tratando de que sonara como una amenaza, era extraño hablar de todo esto con un chico, pero me sentía muy bien hablando con él, creo que Samuel era diferente a los demás chicos.

-no te preocupes, cerrare la boca viejo-solo eso me respondió y se durmió.

Seguía ayudando a Samuel, le enseñaba todo lo que yo sabía, el era muy inteligente y había mejorado mucho, creo que estaba listo para competir junto con nosotros solo faltaba que el maestro se diera cuenta para que lo eligiera, me gustaba mucho estar con él, bueno ayudándolo no piensen que de otra manera, el era mi amigo.

Tenía un sueño muy raro, estaba en una mesa de besos como la que hubo en la feria, iba a besar a Carly, pero después se convertía en Sam, la hermana de Samuel, eso me gustaba era una chica muy linda y besaba muy bien eso ya lo había experimentado, la besaba y al separarnos al que veía era Samuel, lo peor de todo es que yo sonreía feliz, esto no era nada bueno, cada noche soñaba lo mismo, estaba muy preocupado, será que me gustan los hombres, bueno más bien será que me gusta mi compañero de cuarto Samuel, no eso no podía ser, tenía que hacer algo, estábamos en el gimnasio Samuel y yo, le pregunte que como estaba su hermana y que estaba pensando en invitarla a salir, tenía que salir con una chica para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, además ella era una chica muy hermosa, no la conocía bien pero para eso saldríamos ¿no?, el maestro encargado del grupo para la competencia, le dijo a Samuel que estaría dentro en el equipo de los que competiríamos contra Cornwall, le dio mucho gusto y me abrazo, le correspondí el gesto, pero me separe de inmediato ya que estaba tan confundido que no podía seguir con eso, me sugirió que llamara a Sam, eso iba a hacer, pero sucedió algo extraño, Carly se acerco a nosotros y me comenzó a coquetear.

-hola, Freddie-estaba sorprendido -cuanto estas levantando hoy, 110 kilos, me impresionas –me dijo, yo no sabía ni que decir.

-Freddie, sobre esa llamada que ibas a hacer, ¿aun vas a hacerla?-me recordó Samuel

-sí, si gracias-puse mi mano en su mi cara para que se callara y se fuera de ahí, de pronto sonó mi celular, conteste pero seguía viendo a Carly, no podía creer que me estuviera coqueteando a mí.

-hola, habla Sam, Samuel me pidió que te llamara, me encantaría salir a cenar-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, por un momento me sorprendí que me estuviera llamando Sam, era perfecto iba a poder salir con ella y aclarar mis confusiones.

-a, si, puedo llamarte luego, es que tengo que cambiarme los pies-le respondí, ya que Carly estaba muy cerca de mí y me puso muy nervioso.

-y ya tienes planes para esta noche-pregunto Carly, me estaba invitando a salir no puedo creerlo.

-y que hay con lo que dijimos que ibas a hacer más tarde-dijo llegando Samuel interrumpiéndonos.

-¿qué cosa?, no hay ninguna cosa-le dije a Carly

-ok ya es una cita, Pini´s, ocho de la noche, te veo ahí-me dijo Carly sonriéndome y yéndose de ahí.

-sí, lo lograste-le dije a Samuel bailando de emoción-voy a salir con Carly-canturreaba.

-que te pasa, pensé que ibas a salir con Sam-dijo Samuel regañándome.

-pero amigo tú eres hombre, que harías si la chica más linda de la escuela te invitara a salir-estaba emocionado, después de estar prácticamente rogándole a Carly por 3 años y ahora por fin iba a salir con ella.

Llegue a Pini´s, Carly ya estaba sentada en una mesa, me acerque y me senté al lado de ella, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo estábamos ahí sentados, entonces recordé algo que me había dicho Samuel sobre hablar con las chicas.

-y dime te gusta el queso-le pregunte, ella solo me miro extrañada.

-hola, muchachos como están-nos saludo Samuel.

-hola ya llegaste-le dije con alegría-y con Shannon-me sorprendió un poco, esa chica era extraña.

-los acompañamos-pregunto.

-sí, siéntense-la verdad estaba muy aburrido.

-camarero-dijimos Carly y yo al mismo tiempo mientras lo llamábamos, moví los labios pidiéndole ayuda a Samuel, esto no era lo que esperaba en esta cita.

-estaba diciéndole a Freddie, lo bueno que es conocer a un verdadero hombre en la escuela-dijo Carly, mientras me agarraba el brazo, pero y a esta que mosco le pico si ni siquiera había abierto la boca para nada.

-es enserio-le pregunte.

-claro que si, iba a decírtelo-dijo Carly-no es increíble tener a un hombre de verdad contigo Shannon-le pregunto Carly.

-sí lo es-dijo Shannon viendo a Samuel.

-un hombre de verdad, es difícil de encontrar-dijo Carly mientras se acercaba para besarme, yo le respondí el beso lo que siempre quise en estos 3 años por fin lo lograba, pero era muy extraño no se sentía como pensaba, nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando bese a Sam.

-bueno está bien, les diré algo, me eh divertido mucho, pero debo ir a…..- dijo Samuel mientras se levantaba de la mesa-afeitarme-y se fue de ahí, me pareció que se sintió incomodo por el beso que Carly y yo nos dimos.

-bueno, me la pase bien, hay que repetirlo otro día, adiós-dijo Carly y se fue también, todo lo que paso fue muy extraño.

**Sam P.O.V**

Al día siguiente tenía el desayuno, de la presentación en sociedad, tenía que ir, para que mamá no sospechara nada, fingía que estaba muy emocionada con el baile de presentación que seria para la próxima semana, por suerte para esa fecha todo esto ya habría terminado, hoy era sábado día del desayuno, mañana domingo día de la competencia y el lunes mi hermano ya estaría de vuelta con su vida normal y yo con la mía, bueno eso espero.

Llegue al desayuno vestida como mi madre decía "toda una señorita", traía un vestido de los tantos que mi madre compro, entre al lugar, una señora estaba hablando de algo pero no me importa, no estaba de muy buen humor después de lo que había pasado ayer.

-gracias por acompañarnos, Samantha-dijo la señora, era la misma que corrió a Freddie y a Derek de la feria, la coordinadora de ese maravilloso evento nótese el sarcasmo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me senté.

-bien, quien está lista para presentarse-siguió hablando, esto era espantoso, me di cuenta que en ese mismo evento se encontraba Carly, esto era mala suerte, yo solo la miraba con coraje, ella me caía muy bien, claro antes de que estuviera de resbalosa con Freddie, vi como se levantaba para ir al baño, yo la seguí, esta frente al espejo retocándose el maquillaje, me pare frente al espejo que estaba al lado de ella.

-hola-la salude.

-hola-contesto-que tal, tu eres la que me salvo en la mesa de los besos el otro día-dijo con sorpresa y alegría.

-hola, que pequeño es el mundo-dije yo también de igual forma-soy Sam-

-yo Carly, mucho gusto-

-se que no es asunto mío pero tu saliste con Freddie Benson, cierto-le dije, tenía un plan.

-sí, una vez-

-lo besaste-le pregunte.

-no, ¿Por qué?-dijo ella, a si claro como si fuera verdad.

-no por nada, solo trata de rechazarlo cuando sea posible, tiene un problema en las glándulas salivales-espero que se creyera ese cuento, porque no se me ocurría nada más.

-enserio-se sorprendió ella.

-sí, solo que no le gusta hablar de eso, cuando me beso, sentí que me ahogaba con toda su saliva-claro como si fuera cierto, ese beso me había encantado, pero tenía que evitar que lo volviera a besar.

-pero qué asco-

-sí, pero bueno les deseo que sean felices-dije con una sonrisa amigable.

-no de hecho, no me gusta Freddie, el que me encanta es su amigo Samuel, solo estaba tratando de darle celos a Samuel-dijo Carly, al escuchar eso me sorprendí demasiado, no podía creerlo le gustaba a esta chica, bueno mi hermano, que en realidad era yo, hay no todo era muy complicado.

-yo se que está mal usar así a una persona y me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho pero me gusta mucho Samuel, es tan guapo y cuando sonríe no puedo dejar de verlo-decía suspirando.

-sabes que Carly, ¿Carly verdad?-le dije como si la acabara de conocer- te voy a dar un pequeño consejo, debes parar, estas tejiendo una telaraña muy enredada, solo tienes que decirles la verdad a todos, ser honesta y dejar que las piezas caigan done debe ser-si yo dándole consejos, creo que debería hacer lo mismo, porque mi telaraña estaba más enredada.

-es verdad, la próxima vez que vea a Samuel caminare directo a él..-

-perfecto-la anime.

-y voy a decirle lo que siento-

-díselo, Carly-seguia animándola.

-y luego voy a besarlo tan apasionadamente-creo que esto no estaba nada bien, la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió de golpe y salió Nicol.

-hola, Samantha-me dijo con su odiosa voz, yo solo pensaba que esto no acabaría bien.

-hola a ti también, pequeña roba hombres-le dijo a Carly.

-quien eres tu-pregunto Carly.

-soy la novia de Samuel-le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-a tu eres con la que el termino el otro día en el restauran-

-no me termino, solo estábamos pasando por un mal momento-

-pues yo escuche que te boto y muy feo, de hecho es la peor terminación de la que eh sabido-le dijo Carly en tono burlesco, Nicol la empujo y ambas comenzaron a pelear, y de nuevo yo aquí intentando terminar con una pelea.

-señoritas, ya basta, cuando las damas no están de acuerdo en algo, lo dicen con los ojos-nos dijo la coordinadora, de nuevo esa señora elegantiosa-dime Puckett, como es que siempre te encuentras metida en problemas-me pregunto.

-¿mala suerte?-le dije tratando de sonreír tiernamente.

**Carly P.O.V**

La cita con Freddie creo que si sirvió para darle celos a Samuel, tuve que besarlo y eso fue lo que no le gusto para nada a Samuel ya que se fue de Pini´s, después de que él se fuera yo también me fui no quería seguir ahí con Freddie, en verdad el no me gustaba, al día siguiente ocurrió algo extraño, estaba en el baño del desayuno del la presentación en sociedad, cuando una chica me saludo su nombre era Sam, era la que me había remplazado en la mesa de los besos de la feria, me dijo algo sobre Freddie que tenía un problema con las glándulas salivales y que mejor evitara besarlo, no pensaba volver a besarlo de hecho no sé ni porque se me ocurrió besarlo ayer, le conté que salí con él porque quería darle celos a Samuel, ella me aconsejo que fuera sincera y que dijera la verdad, y aquí me encontraba yo decidida a poner en práctica el consejo que me dio Sam en la mañana-hazlo ya, solo cierra los ojos y bésalo-me decía a mi misma y eso hice me acerque a Samuel y lo bese, el se sorprendió un poco, pero al separarme solo le dije-despierta eh estado esperando que abras los ojos para decirte, que ahora estoy lista para dejarme caer en lo desconocido-era una parte de sus canciones que leí cuando estuvimos en el laboratorio y me fui sin darle tiempo a que me dijera algo.

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y que no les pareciera algo repetitivo, pero quise poner el punto de vista de Freddie y espero sus comentarios ya que todos son muy buenos se los agradezco mucho.**_


	9. Todo al descubierto

_**Hola otra vez**_**, **_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue. **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Todo al descubierto"<strong>

**Sam P.O.V**

Entre a mi dormitorio ya era de noche, estaba muy agotada, vi a Freddie que estaba haciendo algo en el escritorio que teníamos en el cuarto.

-hola hermano, que hay-lo salude, el no me contesto-hola-volví a decir estaba muy raro.

-escucha esto, es increíble lo equivocado que puedes estar acerca de alguien, que locura, piensas que son de cierta manera y resulta que son todo lo opuesto-

-espera de que estás hablando-pregunte no entendía a que se refería con todo eso.

-te sentaras ahí e ignoraras de que estoy hablando-dijo serio

-yo quería decírtelo Freddie, pero debes saber que yo amo todo esto de la tecnología más que a nada en el mundo y debía reafirmar algo-le dije, estaba segura que todo lo que me decía es porque se había dado cuenta de que no era un chico.

-espera, ¿Qué?, entonces quieres decir que solo me usaste para que te ayudara a que pudieras estar en el grupo para la competencia y después voltearte y apuñalarme la espalda-dijo molesto.

-¿Qué?, mira ahora si no se dé que estás hablando-estaba confundida, pensé que me había descubierto.

-sabes que olvídalo, yo te vi con ella-

-¿con quién?-

-con Carly y lo sabes, te besabas con ella cuando bajaste del taxi-estaba muy molesto.

-¿cual taxi?-

-se suponía que éramos amigos-él seguía molesto.

-somos amigos-

-tú no sabes lo que eso significa-decía levantando la voz.

-bien, tú nunca le gustaste a Carly, solo te estaba usando para darme celos, pero Sam está completamente loca por ti y lo ha estado desde el momento en que la besaste-

-apuesto a que es solo parte de tu plan, distraerme para que tú te puedas quedarte con Carly-

-así no fueron las cosas-quería explicarle pero no me dejaba estaba furioso.

-es todo, que tú y tu hermana pasen una linda vida-dijo, me saco del dormitorio y cerró la puerta, me sentía muy triste, Freddie me acusaba de algo que yo no había hecho, no sé cómo se le ocurrió que yo bese a Carly, eso no era cierto, estaba sentada en una banca creo que tendría que pasar ahí la noche ya que me habían prácticamente corrido de mi cuarto, se acerco Shannon a mí, me ofreció que me podría quedar en su dormitorio que ella nunca había tenido compañero por lo tanto tenía una cama disponible, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar debía descansar ya que mañana seria la competencia.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Al día siguiente de la extraña cita con Carly, me levante para terminar de arreglar unas cosas para la competencia contra Cornwall ya que sería mañana, estuve todo el día perfeccionando bien lo que haríamos para la competencia, sería como un tipo de evento en vivo, cada escuela organizaría su propio evento, el de nosotros era varias presentaciones d personas que cantarían, como un concierto.

Ya era de noche, era raro no había visto en todo el día a Samuel, no mal interpreten no quería estar todo el tiempo con el solo que me pareció extraño que no me ayudara a revisar todo para la competencia, me dirigía a mi dormitorio pero vi a Carly que se dirigía hacia un chico que estaba bajando de un taxi se acerco y lo beso, me impresione al ver que ese chico era Samuel, el no hizo nada por apartarse de ella, me fui molesto a mi cuarto.

-hola hermano, que hay-me dijo Samuel entrando por la puerta, pero que sínico después de lo que había hecho-hola-volvió a decir.

-escucha esto-le hable por fin-es increíble lo equivocado que puedes estar acerca de alguien, que locura, piensas que son de cierta manera y resulta que son todo lo opuesto-me sentía decepcionado de él.

-espera de que estás hablando-pregunto, como si no lo supiera.

-te sentaras ahí e ignoraras de que estoy hablando-le dije serio.

-yo quería decírtelo Freddie, pero debes saber que yo amo todo esto de la tecnología, más que a nada en el mundo y debía reafirmar algo-no lo podía creer entonces solo me estaba utilizando para que lo ayudar y yo que pensé que era mi amigo.

-espera, ¿Qué?, entonces quieres decir que solo me usaste para que te ayudara a que pudieras estar en el grupo para la competencia y después voltearte y apuñalarme la espalda-de verdad estaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué?, mira ahora si no se de que estás hablando-seguía haciéndose el loco.

-sabes que olvídalo, yo te vi con ella-

-¿con quién?-

-con Carly y lo sabes, te besabas con ella cuando bajaste del taxi-

-¿cual taxi?-

-se suponía que éramos amigos-dije con molestia y decepción.

-somos amigos-

-tú no sabes lo que eso significa-le decía cada vez levantado mas la voz.

-bien, tu nunca le gustaste a Carly, solo te estaba usando para darme celos, pero Sam está completamente loca por ti y lo ha estado desde el momento en que la besaste-me dijo también algo molesto.

-apuesto a que es solo parte de tu plan, distraerme para que tú te puedas quedarte con Carly-dudo mucho que fuera cierto lo que decía, como su hermana me iba a querer si no nos conocíamos, admito que el beso que nos dimos fue muy lindo y me gusto, pero no le creía.

-así no fueron las cosas-

-es todo, que tú y tu hermana pasen una linda vida-le dije y lo saque del cuarto no quería verlo estaba muy furioso y desilusionado.

Me recosté en mi cama, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, me sentí mal después de haber visto ese beso entre Samuel y Carly, era desilusión por parte de Samuel ya que según él me ayudaba para que Carly saliera conmigo, pero cuando salí con ella y me beso, no fue nada del otro mundo como pensé que sería, en cambio el beso que me dio Sam en la feria fue muy mágico y se sintió muy bien, por otro lado estaba mi confusión hacia Samuel me la pasaba muy bien con él, ahora que lo pienso bien sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermana, esos ojos azules que no podía olvidar, entonces era verdad me gustaba Samuel, no claro que no es solo que se parecía mucho a su hermana, entonces la que me gustaba era su hermana, bueno el beso que nos dimos me encanto, ¡oh no!, me gustaban ambos, la compañía de Samuel y los ojos y besos de su hermana, estaba más que confundido, estaba desesperado, escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, de seguro seria el pero como no lo quería ver, decidí no abrir.

-Samuel ábreme-gritaba una chica del otro lado de la puerta-soy Nicol, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme-seguía gritando histérica la chica.

-no está aquí, y llévate su estúpido teléfono, no deja de sonar-abrí la puerta y se lo di a la chica todavía estaba furioso, así que le cerré la puerta con fuerza, me recosté en mi cama tenía que dormir ya que mañana seria un día muy pesado debido a la competencia y a que tenía que ver al traidor de Samuel, cuando desperté vi como se encontraba dormido Samuel en su cama, no puedo creer que haya sido tan sínico como para regresar, no le di importancia me cambie y me fui a encontrarme con el grupo para preparar todo para la competencia, no me tome la molestia en despertar a Samuel, si no se presentaba en la competencia para mi mejor.

**Samuel P.O.V**

Todo iba de maravilla en Londres, la banda había sido todo un éxito, en los lugares que nos presentábamos siempre éramos bien aceptados por el público, le llame a mi hermana para ver como iban las cosas con la escuela, ya solo faltaba una semana para que tuviera que regresar, me dijo que todo estaba de maravilla, tendría que regresar el lunes 15, llame a Nicol, necesitaba hablar con ella, como no me contesto decidí dejarle un recado en la contestadora, le decía que había estado en Londres, que regresaría un día antes del acordado con mi hermana y que necesitábamos hablar, había estado pensando bien y creo que no quería a Nicol, lo mejor era que termináramos, llegue el sábado en la noche, se suponía que tenía que regresar el lunes pero no había ningún problema si regresaba un poco antes, fui directo a Ridgeway ya que esa era mi nueva escuela, al bajar del taxi una chica Castaña se me acerco y me beso, después me recito una parte de mis canciones y se fue, me sorprendió mucho pero era muy linda, creo que definitivamente esta escuela me iba a gustar, entre al dormitorio que tenía asignado, mi compañero de cuarto ya estaba dormido así que entre sin hacer ruido, me recosté y me dormí estaba muy cansado, a la mañana siguiente entraron unos chicos y me despertaron apurándome me dijeron que se me hacia tarde para la competencia, no sabía de que hablaban pero me levante, me cambie y fui a ver de qué se trataba.

**Nevel P.O.V**

Hacia todo lo posible por espiar a Samuel, tenía que descubrir que escondía me parecía muy extraño, todo el tiempo se la pasaba practicando sobre no se qué cosas con Freddie, parecía que él le enseñaba algo, eso no me importaba tenia que averiguar que ocultaba.

-estoy seguro de que oculta algo-le decía al director Franklin.

-tonterías, Nevel, tal vez solo este algo confundido, pero en el fondo es un muchacho de carne y hueso como tu-me dijo sin darle mucha importancia, entonces escuchamos que alguien hablaba por teléfono, era Samuel, quien no se di cuenta que nosotros podíamos escuchar lo que decía.

"ya te lo dije mamá, yo voy a escoger mi propio vestido y no me voy a poner tacones altos, porque son un invento para que el trasero de la mujer se vea más pequeño, y para que sea mas difícil escapar corriendo"

Se alejo de ahí sin mirarnos, no se dio cuenta que escuchamos parte de su conversación telefónica, creo que por fin descubrí que ocultaba, le gustaba vestirse de mujer, mire al director para ver cuál era su reacción.

-Nevel, has tratado de escapar corriendo con tacones-me pregunto.

-no, señor yo no-le respondí confundido, por su pregunta.

-no es fácil-me dijo y se fue, si que ese director era algo raro, pero por fin tenia a Samuel en mis manos.

Estaba en mi dormitorio viendo un anuario que había encontrado era de Samuel, de su antigua escuela, cuando vi una foto de él y una chica, ambos eran parecidos, la descripción de la foto decía "los mellizos Puckett, son completamente distinto", ¿mellizos?, me sorprendí, entonces escuche como alguien gritaba afuera en el pasillo el nombre de Samuel, mire por la mirilla de la puerta para saber de qué se trataba, era una chica que estaba furiosa, gritaba fuera del dormitorio de Samuel le decía que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, entonces la puerta se abrió pero no salió Samuel solo fue su compañero Freddie quien le dio un teléfono a la chica, ella se molesto y dijo que ese teléfono no era de Samuel, así que era el momento de actuar, salí y detuve a la chica que se alejaba furiosa-

-puedo ayudarte-le pregunte, entonces el celular que traía, comenzó a sonar ella contesto.

-hola-le dijo a quien llamaba-¡Samantha!-dijo con tono molesto y colgó el teléfono.

-permíteme presentarme, preciosa-le dije y la invite a pasar a mi cuarto, ella me iba a aclarar todas mis dudas, al parecer el teléfono que le dio Freddie pertenecía a una tal Samantha, me conto que es la hermana de su novio y que ellos eran mellizos, algo que yo ya había descubierto, entonces llegamos a la conclusión de que Samantha se había estado haciendo pasar por su hermano Samuel, al día siguiente el día de la competencia, fuimos con el director para contarle todo lo que habíamos descubierto, el nos pregunto si estábamos seguros y ambos estábamos completamente seguros, teníamos que desenmascarar al supuesto Samuel delante de todos, así que lo haríamos en plena competencia.

**General P.O.V**

Era el día de la competencia ambas escuelas se encontraban ya reunidas para comenzar con el evento, consistía en una serie de presentaciones por parte de ambas escuelas, como un concierto, cada escuela presentaría lo que tenía planeado, personas que cantarían, bailarían y cosas por el estilo. El lugar ya estaba lleno de gente que apoyaba a ambas escuelas, entonces dio inicio la competencias ambos grupos salieron al escenario, para comenzar con lo que tenían preparado, era el turno de Cornwall, este inicio presentando a una banda de rock, se encargaban de iluminación y efectos especiales todo marcha bien, pero de pronto apareció el director de Ridgeway junto con 2 chicos, interrumpió el evento, ya que según el tenia algo que decir, ambos grupos se acercaron junto con sus respectivos maestros.

-hay algún problema director-hablo el maestro encargado del grupo de Ridgeway.

-sí, desgraciadamente sí, pero creo que lo justo es que Samuel Puckett se los diga-dijo el director dirigiéndose a Samuel, este solo lo miro muy sorprendido.

-Samuel hay algo que quieras decir-le pregunto el director a este.

-sí, lamento no saber mucho sobre tecnología-respondió.

-entiendo-dijo el director desanimado-quiero que sepan todos que siento mucho lo que voy a decirles-siguió hablando, tomo un micrófono para que todos escucharas-damas y caballeros, estimados alumnos, amigos y familiares de Samuel Puckett, con mucho pesar les diré que Samuel es una mujer-dijo y todos se sorprendieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias otra vez, está loca historia ya está llegando a su fin espero que sea de su agrado y sus comentarios, solo faltan 2 capítulos más.<strong>_


	10. La Competencia

_**Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo, ojala el final les guste y lo de siempre**_**, **_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue**_

"**La Competencia"**

**Sam P.O.V**

Desperté y sentí que alguien me observaba, era Shannon, me asunte un poco.

-Shannon, porque no me despertaste-le pregunte, ya era tarde no faltaba mucho para que empezara la competencia, salí corriendo de ahí.

Llegue al lugar donde era la competencia pero ya había empezado, lo peor de todo es que ya me encontraba yo ahí, bueno de hecho era mi hermano el que estaba en mi lugar, me sorprendí mucho al verlo había regresado un día antes de lo acordado, como se le ocurría llegar sin avisarme, me escondí para que nadie me viera, tenía que esperar a que hubiera un descanso para hablar con él y suplantarlo en la competencia, ya que era un desastre no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía usar una cámara, la ventaja es que Cornwall fue el primero en presentar lo que tenía planeado, pero el director los interrumpió venia con Nevel y Nicol, creo que eso no sería nada bueno.

El director empezó a hablar, parece que tenía una cosa muy importante que decir, entonces tomo el micrófono y dijo que Samuel Puckett era una mujer, no podía creer lo que escuche, el cómo sabia, así que supuse que Nicol y Nevel eran los responsables de eso, por suerte el que estaba en esa situación era mi hermano así que este hablo.

-disculpen yo no soy mujer-dijo Samuel quitándole el micrófono al director.

-claro que sí lo es, para ser precisos el es su propia hermana Samantha, que se hizo pasar por Samuel, por razones que se volverán muy claras después de un largo psicoanálisis-dijo ahora el director.

-amigos yo soy hombre lo juro-volvió a decir mi hermano, lo cual era cierto.

**-**pruébalo-le dijo Nevel.

-está bien-contesto Samuel y acto seguido se bajo los pantalones, creo que mi hermano era muy exhibicionista, pero solo así logro que le creyeran.

-Nevel puedes explicar la situación en la que estamos-le grito el director.

-no más de lo que ya se ha explicado señor-dijo este apenado.

-bien ya que se ha demostrado que este muchacho, es un muchacho, podemos volver en lo que estábamos-le dijo nuestro maestro al director.

-si disfruten de este lindo evento-dijo el director apenado y se fue de ahí, molesto llevándose a Nevel.

La competencia siguió, después de la banda de Rock de Cornwall, siguió Ridgeway también presento un grupo musical, Freddie y los de más chicos se encargaban de iluminación, efectos especiales y esas cosas, a mi hermano lo sentaron junto a los que eran los asistentes ya no lo dejaron hacer nada, eso no estaba bien después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para estar en esa competencia se iba a la basura, entonces hubo un intermedio y era mi oportunidad de acercarme a mi hermano, lo atraje sin que nadie lo notara a mi escondite.

-Samuel-

-Sam-dijo sorprendido-espera porque te pareces a mí-me pregunto.

-me hice pasar por ti las últimas 2 semanas, para probar que podía ser buena con todo esto de la tecnología y poder competir contra Cornwall-le dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-

-no tengo tiempo de explicarte, necesito que te escondas para que nadie te vea, ahora voy a ir yo al evento-le dije-además que haces en tu en la competencia-

-yo solo vine para ver a la hermosa chica que me beso anoche-

-espera ¿Qué chica te beso?-

-esa de allá-me apunto hacia donde estaba toda la gente.

-¿Carly?-

-ella se acerco me beso y recito unas letras de mis canciones-dijo emocionado-Sam, ella puede ser la chica de mis sueños-

-entonces de ese beso hablaba Freddie-ahora entendía todo.

-esas cosas son reales-me pregunto mientras tocaba mis patillas.

-si claro Samuel, ahora ya me las dejo crecer-le dije con sarcasmo.

-entonces quédate, aquí escondido hasta que termine la competencia, ¿entendido?-el solo asintió.

El intermedio termino y el evento comenzó de nuevo, le pedí al maestro que me dejara regresar con el grupo que competía que lo que había pasado antes era solo porque estaba muy nervioso, el acepto y me dejo regresar a competir.

Con cada grupo que se presentaba los jueces decidían a que escuela darle un punto, yo estaba junto con los chicos, encargándonos de todo para que el grupo que se presentara se viera bien, ambas escuelas iban empatadas y ya solo faltaba una presentación por parte de cada escuela, nos dieron 10 minutos para prepararnos a ambas escuela ya que quien obtuviera un punto con esa presentación ganaba la competencia, nosotros preparamos un acto donde yo iba a tocar la guitarra, Brad la batería, Gibby el teclado y Freddie cantaría.

-listos chicos-le pregunte a Gibby, Brad y Freddie.

-si listos, vamos a ganarles-dijeron animadamente Gibby y Brad.

-no, yo no quiero salir al escenario junto a este tipo-dijo Freddie apuntándome, claro todavía estaba molesto por lo que había visto.

-mira está bien que estés enojado, pero no hay nada entre Carly y yo, cuando termine la competencia, te explicare todo, está bien no tengo que agradarte pero soy tu compañero de grupo y quiero vencerlos, tengo que vencerlos-le dije, de nuevo discutíamos.

-si no les molesta, tenemos una presentación que hacer-nos dijo Derek, y a ese quien lo había metido en esto.

-tú no te metas-le dijo Freddie empujándolo.

-así y que, vas a golpearme-le respondió Derek de igual forma, entonces comenzaron a pelear, los demás integrantes de cada equipo también empezaron a pelear, se armo todo un desorden ahora era todos contra todos, de nuevo trataba de separar a Freddie y Derek.

-haber que pasa-dijo nuestro maestro separándolos-quieren pelear, entonces váyanse a un ring-dijo molesto-entonces vamos a seguir con las presentaciones-les ordeno.

-Samuel estas bien-se acerco a mi Carly.

-no Carly ahora no-le dije.

-porque no me dices ahora que no hay nada entre tú y Carly-me pregunto molesto Freddie.

-no ha pasado absolutamente nada entre Carly y yo-

-y lo que paso anoche-dijo ella.

-yo nunca te mentí Freddie, bueno si te mentí pero no sobre esto, esta es la verdad te amo-le dije, ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

-¿Qué?, espera, que estás diciendo, esto está muy raro-me dijo muy sorprendido por mi confesión, al igual que los demás que estaban escuchando.

-sabes que, ya no puedo seguir con esto, escúchenme tengo algo que decirles, yo no soy Samuel-le dije a todos-soy Samantha-dije con mi verdadera voz y me acerque a Freddie.

-espera tú no eres Samantha-dijo Freddie.

-sí lo soy-

-no, yo conozco a Samantha, yo bese a Samantha-

-me besaste a mí-

-de que estás hablando, yo no te bese a ti-

-a mis amigas y a mí nos sacaron del grupo tecnológico de Cornwall, no nos dejaron participar, así que me hice pasar por mi hermano mientras él estuvo en Londres las últimas 2 semanas, para entrar al grupo y vencer a Cornwall-le decía mientras me quitaba las patillas y la peluca, para que viera que en verdad era una chica, todos se sorprendieron-pero mi hermano llego antes y a él fue al que viste que beso Carly, fue el que estuvo la primera mitad del evento-

-que traigas peluca no significa que seas una chica-dijo Freddie, creo que no estaba muy convencido todavía, así que seguí el ejemplo de mi hermano y me levante la camisa para que vieran que no mentía, todos se sorprendieron pero mas Freddie.

-y bien ahora todos entienden-

-si entendí-dijo Freddie.

-un momento si bese a tu hermano, entonces donde esta-dijo Carly.

-presente-dijo mi hermano acercándose.

-es cierto Freddie, yo no te traicione, lo siento yo no quería que sucediera en esta forma, no quería lastimarte, pero quería probar que soy buena en esto, una oportunidad es todo lo que deseo-le dije a Freddie, me sentía muy mal por él.

-es lo que el maestro nos dice siempre, no teman a la grandeza, algunos llegan a ser grandes y otros están destinados a ser grandes siempre, la mejor manera de lograr la grandeza hoy, es que compitas-me dijo, los demás lo apoyaron con un "sí que compita".

-lo lamento pero no va a competir, aquí hay solo hombres y ella es una chica-dijo el maestro machista de Cornwall.

-mira amigo, estas en Ridgway y aquí no discriminamos basándonos en el género-le dijo molesto nuestro maestro.

-bien, creen que pueden vencernos con una chica en su grupo-dijo burlándose el machista.

-vamos chicos, ahora suban ahí y acaben con ellos-nos animo nuestro maestro, primero fue el turno de Cornwall en presentar su último acto, este consistía en la banda que había formado Derek él era muy buen cantante, toda la gente los aplaudía.

-no creo que los podamos vencer-dijo preocupado Freddie-yo no canto tan bien-

-chicos tengo un plan-les dije a Freddie, Brad y Gibby, al terminar de presentarse Derek y su banda, la gente seguía aplaudiendo, ahora era nuestro turno.

Una voz nos presento y comenzamos con nuestra presentación, solo con un ligero cambio ahora quien cantaba era yo (**N/A: la canción que cantaba era "Stronger" de Jennette McCurdy, en mi perfil esta la canción, por si quieren escucharla)**.

Al terminar toda la gente nos aplaudió de pie muy emocionada, entonces el jurado nos dio el punto a nosotros y Ridgway fue quien gano, Derek lloro porque había sido una mujer quien le gano.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, Spencer y mis amigas también habían ido a verme, me felicitaron al igual que mi hermano.

-¿mamá?,¿ papá?-me pareció extraño verlos ahí, así que me acerque a ellos.

-felicidades hija-me abrazo mi madre.

-eso fue increíble-dijo mi padre de igual manera.

-sí, Sam estaba aquí haciéndose pasar por ti, tu dónde estabas-le pregunto a mi hermano.

-estaba en Londres, presentando mi música-les respondió, mis padres comenzaron a preguntarle que porque, como lo había hecho y cosas por el estilo.

-porque no salimos a cenar todos juntos como una familia, que tal mañana-les dije para que se calmaran, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-bueno creo que voy a estar libre, quieres que te de mi numero de celular-le dijo mi madre a papá.

-claro te daré mi email-le contesto él, creo que esto olía a reconciliación, se fuero y nos dejaron a mi hermano y a mi solos.

-bien hecho-me abrazo mi hermano todavía felicitándome.

-espera quiero que conozcas oficialmente a alguien-le dije mientras me acercaba a Carly-Samuel Puckett, Carly Shay-los presente, se saludaron y se fueron, creo que tenían que conocerse mejor. Después vi a Brad que se acercaba a Shannon, se besaron y se fueron tomados de las manos, por fin Brad había superado su problema con las chicas. A lo lejos vi como Freddie se alejaba de la celebración se notaba triste, nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí, el solo me miro pero se fue, creo que después de todo no me iba a perdonar que lo engañara, toda posibilidad que tenia con él se había ido.


	11. Baile de Presentacion

_**Hola aquí el capítulo final, espero y sea de su agrado y por ultimo lo de siempre**_**, **_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider que esperemos que recapacite y nos regrese el Seddie, y esta historia del que hizo la película, solo algunas cosas que yo le agregue**_

"**Baile de Presentación"**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Después de que ambas escuelas termináramos empatados en las presentaciones, era tiempo de presentar el último acto, nosotros teníamos planeado un tipo de grupo, éramos Gibby, Brad, Samuel y yo, que sería el que cantara.

-listos chicos-nos pregunto Samuel.

-si listos, vamos a ganarles-dijeron animadamente Gibby y Brad.

-no, yo no quiero salir al escenario junto a este tipo-dije apuntando a Samuel, todavía estaba muy molesto con él.

-mira está bien que estés enojado, pero no hay nada entre Carly y yo, cuando termine la competencia, te explicare todo, está bien no tengo que agradarte pero soy tu compañero de grupo y quiero vencerlos, tengo que vencerlos-

-si no les molesta, tenemos una presentación que hacer-dijo Derek

-tú no te metas-le dije empujándolo, como odiaba a ese tipo.

-así y que vas hacer golpearme-perfecto él lo había pedido, nos empezamos a pelear todos contra todos, entonces nuestro maestro nos separo.

-Samuel estas bien-se acerco preocupada Carly.

-no, Carly ahora no-le dijo él.

-porque no me dices ahora que no hay nada entre Carly y tu-era un mentiroso, no puedo creer que siguiera negando que no había nada entre ellos 2.

-no ha pasado absolutamente nada entre Carly y yo-

-y lo que paso anoche-dijo ella.

-yo nunca te mentí Freddie, bueno si te mentí pero no sobre esto, esta es la verdad te amo-como que enamorado de mí, me sorprendí mucho, yo con mi confusión y él me salía con eso.

-¿Qué?, espera, que estás diciendo, esto está muy raro-le dije.

-sabes que, ya no puedo seguir con esto, escúchenme tengo algo que decirles, yo no soy Samuel, soy Samantha-

-espera tú no eres Samantha-

-sí, lo soy-

-no, yo conozco a Samantha, yo bese a Samantha-y besaba muy bien, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

-me besaste a mí-

-de que estás hablando, yo no te bese a ti-pero que le pasa, claro que no lo bese.

-a mis amigas y a mí nos sacaron del grupo tecnológico de Cornwall, no nos dejaron participar, así que me hice pasar por mi hermano mientras él estuvo en Londres las últimas 2 semanas, para entrar al grupo y vences a Cornwall, pero mi hermano llego antes y él fue al que viste besarse con Carly, fue el quien estuvo la primera mitad del evento-dijo quitándose una peluca y patillas.

-que traigas peluca no significa que seas una chica-no iba a caer en su juego, entonces se levanto la camisa y despejo todas mi dudas por completo, no estaba nada mal.

-y bien ahora todos entienden-

-si entendí-ya todo me había quedado muy claro.

-un momento si bese a tu hermano, entonces donde esta-dijo Carly.

-presente-dijo el verdadero Samuel.

-es cierto Freddie, yo no te traicione, lo siento yo no quería que sucediera en esta forma, no quería lastimarte, pero quería probar que soy buena en esto, una oportunidad es todo lo que deseo-me dijo ella.

Me sentía muy confundido, pero si ella hizo todo eso para poder competir entonces en verdad amaba lo tecnológico, le dije lo que siempre nos decía nuestro maestro y que lo mejor sería que compitiera, pero el maestro de Cornwall no la quería dejar competir ya que según él solo era competencia de hombres, pero nuestro maestro lo puso en su lugar, nos ánimo para que ganáramos, después de que terminara de presentarse Conrwall, ya era nuestro turno pero yo estaba muy nervioso y después de ver lo que ellos habían presentado no me sentía preparado como para ganarles, entonces Samuel, bueno más bien Samantha ya que ese era su nombre real nos dijo que tenía un plan y nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo, salimos al escenario, nos colocamos en nuestro respectivo lugar con los instrumentos que tocaríamos, Sam estaba parada detrás del micrófono ella seria la que cantaría, comenzamos a tocar y ella a cantar, tenía una hermosa voz, la gente enloqueció y nosotros fuimos los ganadores, todos nos felicitaban por haber ganado, a lo lejos vi que Sam estaba presentando a su hermano con Carly, a mi ya no me importaba ver a Carly con otro, ahora lo que me tenia mal era Sam, nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me sonrió levemente pero yo me aleje de ahí necesitaba pensar muy bien todo.

El lunes tenia de nuevo a mi compañero de cuarto ahora ya era el verdadero Samuel, yo no le hablaba, era muy extraño ya que no lo conocía, con quien había convivido todo este tiempo fue con su hermana. Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, en lo que habíamos pasado juntos, bueno ella siendo un chico, en ese beso que nos dimos, estaba mu confundido, no sabía qué hacer, me había engañado, bueno a todos, pero fue para alcanzar su sueño algo que ella en verdad quería, entonces ¿que debía hacer?, estaba en mi cuarto leyendo una revista, en realidad no sabía ni de que se trataba ya que seguía pensando en Sam, entonces entro Samuel traía una caja de regalo, se acerco y la dejo en mi cama dijo que era para mí y se fue, la abrí y vi que era un queso Oaxaca enzima de este estaba un sobre con mi nombre, era una invitación para asistir al baile de presentación de damas en sociedad, entonces de pronto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Sam P.O.V**

Le había mandado un regalo a Freddie junto con la invitación para el baile, quería hablar con él, pedirle disculpas y decirle todo lo que sentía por él, no lo había visto después de la competencia, había sido la semana más larga de mi vida, volver a ser yo y dejar de convivir con quien fue mi compañero de cuarto por 2 semanas, y aquí estaba a unas horas de que comenzara la presentación en sociedad, termine de ayudar a Carly a arreglarse, nos habíamos vuelta grandes amigas y también cuñadas.

-podría venir aun-dijo Carly.

-es que no viste su cara-sonaba muy triste, ya que así me sentía.

-encontré el vestido perfecto-dijo mi madre acercándose con una bolsa.

-gracias mamá, pero no creo que tendré oportunidad de usarlo-ya que nuestra presentación era con pareja y la mía era lógico que no había aceptado ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

-tonterías, no necesitas a ningún hombre para usar un vestido hermoso-me dijo mamá.

-pero por si las dudas, Samantha Puckett sería un honor escoltarte esta noche-dijo Spencer.

-gracias-le sonreí, el era mi mejor amigo y me apoyaba en todo.

-te ves hermosa-le dije a Carly-pero si me disculpan necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire-les dije y salí hacia un jardín, me sentía muy triste, escuche unos pasos atrás de mi, voltee y vi una silueta acercándose.

-no creí que quisieras venir-le dije con una sonrisa estaba emocionada, entonces la silueta se acercaba mas y mas-significa mucho para mí que estés aquí, pero di algo-

-debo activar el sistema de riego-dijo la silueta, creo que me había equivocado de persona.

-perdón-le dije y me di la vuelta para irme de ahí, entonces me encontré con un chico de traje que me miraba.

-hola-le sonreí.

-hola-me contesto con una sonrisa de lado muy característica de él.

-y que te trae por aquí-le pregunte.

-bueno hace unos días bese a una chica en la feria y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-

-tampoco ella, puede dejar de pensar en ti-le dije.

-además extraño a mi compañero, en verdad me agradaba-dijo acercándose un poco.

-bueno el aun esta aquí-dije tocando mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón-Freddie, se que debí decirte quien era, pero tenía miedo, lo siento-

-bueno tal vez si hubiera sabido que eras una chica, no hubiéramos hablado igual, ni llegar a conocernos como lo hicimos, lo cual abría sido una pena-dijo sonriendo.

-solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que me dijiste cuando era hombre, hizo que le gustaras mas a la mujer-dije sonriendo.

-está bien, pero de ahora en adelante todo sería más fácil si sigues siendo una mujer-

-lo prometo-se acerco más a mí y me acaricio la mejilla.

**General P.O.V**

La presentación en sociedad ya había comenzado, la encargada del evento daba la bienvenida a los presentes, para después dar inicio a la presentación de las damas.

-Nicol Ruiz acompañada por Derek Peyton-los presentes aplaudían y ellos solo caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-Carly Shay acompañada por Samuel Puckett-él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo se veían muy contentos.

-Samantha Puckett acompañada por Spencer-pero nadie aparecia-Samantha Puckett-preguntaba la presentadora-siempre igual, encuéntrenla-les murmuro a unas personas.

Pero de pronto salió de un lado del escenario acercándose a la persona que salí del otro lado, el cual era Freddie, ambos se miraron un segundo, para después darse un beso muy dulce, el la tomo de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la gente comenzó a aplaudir muy contenta, al separarse Freddie le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomo y caminaron por la pasarela, saludando a todos sus amigos que se encontraban ahí, Brad con Shannon, Gibby, las amigas de Sam, Spencer y los padres de Sam quienes se reconciliaron.

**Sam P.O.V**

Después de la presentación, estaba en una mesa sentada con Samuel y su novia Carly, Freddie estaba saludando a sus amigos, entonces la música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas se pararon a bailar incluidos Samuel y Carly, yo me quede sola en la mesa, pero de pronto alguien se me acerco.

-será que esta linda chica me concedería esta pieza-me pregunto Freddie.

-claro, será un placer-fuimos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar, el me tomo de la cintura y yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-sabes una cosa, Samuel Samantha Puckett-pregunto sonriendo.

-que cosa-le dije también sonriendo.

-me enamore de ti-dijo acercándose más.

-y yo de ti Freddie Benson-sonrei también, entonces sus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso lleno de mucho amor.

Y así pasamos toda la noche juntos, bailando y demostrándonos cuanto nos queríamos, quien iba a pensar que por fingir ser un chico, encontraría al amor de mi vida.

**FIN**

_**Gracias por leer, ojala que le haya gustado el final, creo que no soy muy buena con los finales, les agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia y siempre me dejaban sus comentarios, espero sus comentarios sobre el final.**_


End file.
